Change of Heart
by QueenLeo1994
Summary: Helia is the popular boy at Gardinia High who bullies anyone who he thinks is unworthy of his presence. When his childhood crush comes back to town he wants to change for her. Can he really change his heart to get the girl of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my wonderful readers. Here's my new story and thank you everyone who reviewed on Flower Princess. I will update soon!**

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Please listen to me" I said as I watched her get on her bike

"Why should I listen to you after what you and your friends did?" She yelled as she looked at me with tears in her big beautiful eyes.

I stood there speechless

"My friends told me not to hang around you but I didn't listen. Now look at me." She tried to ride off but I stopped her. "I thought we were friends"

"We are friends." I spoke softly trying to calm her down. "I want to be more than friends. Please give me a second chance" I gently placed my hand on her cheek and went in to kiss her

"NO." she yelled and then slapped with such force I stepped back a few feet "Just stay away from me. I don't want ANYTHING to do with you."

I stood there speechless and shocked as she rode away on her bike in tears. After she left I stared at the ground with tears in my own eyes for ten minutes. "I'm an idiot"

"Helia" I heard someone yell my name. What are you doing out here all alone?"

I soon realized who was calling me. I turned around and saw Riven and the rest of my friends walking towards me.

"You okay man? "My friend Sky with long blond hair asked

"Yeah" I answered

"Dude, it looks like you have been crying?" My friend Brandon with brunette hair said

"Um crying? Me? You are crazy." I lied I didn't want my friends thinking I was a cry baby "Anyway what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing we were just hanging around the park talking about what we did to that freak yesterday. It was hilarious." Nabu my friend with long dark brown hair spoke as all the guys started laughing about what they did to my love yesterday.

"Well it was funny but it was a little harsh" Timmy my friend with orange hair said. Timmy is the only one of my friends who hated what we did as much as I did.

"Harsh? please. That girl deserved it." Riven laughed as he hit me on the back

"Yeah I bet you she is at home crying to her mommy right now." Brandon mocked "Come on guys lets go to the beach."

"Sure." Sky answered and everyone started walking away except me. "Helia are you coming?"

"Um no guys I have to go home. My mom needs me to baby sit my sister." I answered. Really I didn't want to be around anyone today, I just wanted to go home and think.

"But Sierra wanted to see you today." Timmy stated.

"Well tell her I will see her later on. I'm busy. Bye" And I left. I didn't want to be around anyone right now. I was confused, mad, and stupid.

"Bye." My friends yelled as they left and I went straight home. When I got home I tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up. I tried face booking her but she blocked me. What was I to do?

Three days later after I couldn't get in contact with the girl I loved I went over to her house to try and apologize but when I knocked on the door a stranger answered it and told me the worst thing ever. She told me that the people who lived in this house moved yesterday to the city of Magix. When I heard this my heart broke into tiny pieces. Nothing could make me happy.

I was in love with her but because of my actions and my stupid heart. I lost her…

**I hope you liked it everyone. Can you think who Helia was in love with and what did his friends do? Anyway review and tell me if I should continue. Love ya!**


	2. Four years later: Senior Year

**Another Chapter! Hope you like it :)**

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 2: Four Years Later: Senior Year**

I woke up from an endless dream, last night I dreamt about her. I thought I forgot about her and moved on with my life. "Stupid Dream" I said as I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I went to the sink to brush my teeth and comb my midnight blue hair. Today I had to look perfect. It was the first day of senior year. My friends and I are known as princes of the school. Everyone bowed down to us; every boy wanted to be us, and every girl wanted to date us. "Yep this is the life." I combed my hair and put it in a low pony tail then went back into my room.

When I entered my room I went into my closet to find something to wear. Like I said I had to be perfect to live up to my title. In the end I found something perfect; it was a red poets shirt which made me look like the romantic type (which I am) and blue jeans. It was simple but it was just right for me. After I got dressed I was about to head out to get a quick breakfast at McDonalds but my sister stoped me.

"Helia" My five six year old sister yelled

"Yeah Willow what is it?" I said frustrated as she ran up to me. God she could be such a pain some times

"I need some paints for school and mom told me to ask you." She smilled "Could I please use some of yours?"

"No. I need them" I answered and tried to leave out the door but she blocked me and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeeeeese Helia. Don't you looooooove me?"

I sighed in defeat. How could I resist that face and those big blue eyes of hers "Fine. Let me just go get them. Ok."

"YAY"

I ran back up stairs and went to my desk to get the paints for Willow. As I grabbed the paints one of my old sketch books fell on the floor. "Forgot I was looking through my old books last night" I picked the book up and looked through it for the first time in years. Scanning through the pages a page cought my attention. It was a picture of her gazing at the night sky. She looked so peaceful as her beauty made everything more calming. "What is wrong with me?" I asked myself as I quickly threw the book on my bed and ran out my room.

"Here you go Willow." I said as I threw the paints at her then ran out the door and into my car.

My ride to school was a nightmare, I kept on having flashbacks of that day and what we did to her. I kept seeing her big emerald green eyes tear up as her friends held her in their arms. "I should have been the one to make her feel better." As I said that I drove into the school parking lot and waited as everyone surrounded me.

"Helia." A girl with long black hair ran up to me as I got out the car.

"Hey Sierra" Sierra is a girl that just adores me. I really don't like her but she sure does knows how to make me happy in the bedroom

"So are we going to my house today after school?" She asked as we walked together into the school and into the halls

"Um no I was thinking about going to the beach today with the guys." I told her as we reached our lockers (same lockers every year)

Sierra looked disapointed "Thats cool. I was just wandering since my parents are out of town we could have a little sleep over. Just me and you."

"Sorry my parents are going to this party and my sister needs me to watch her." She looked angry and was about to walk away but I grabbed her hand "But you could come to the beach with me and we can have some fun there."

"Sounds fun. I'll be there" She smilled then kissed me on the cheek and wispered in my ear "I'll bring the oil, you bring the camera."

"Deal." I smilled then we went our seperate ways. I went into my divsion (hoomroom) and sat near my friends

"Helia whats up with you and Sierra these days?" Sky asked me as they all scooted their desks towards me

"What are you taking about?" I asked confused

"You know what we are talking about man. Are you guys dating or something?" Brandon replied

I was about to answer when this blond bitch interrupted me.

"Please Helia and Sierra dating? That's halarious." She said then all her friends started laughing at the joke she just made

"Your just jeolous Stella that he is not dating you." Riven said backing me up

"O please Riven if we ever wanted one of you guys we would be in hell right about now." Her friend Musa smirked

"Yeah and you guys don't date anyway." Tecna another one of Stella's lame friends added

"What do you mean by that?" Timmy asked in an irratated tone

"What she means is you get a girl, take her home, get into her underwhere and dump her the next day." That redheaded freak name Bloom answered

"Yeah and then after wards you go after one of her friends. So pathatic"

"Why don't you shut up Layla!" Nabu yelled

"Make me." Layla faught back as she got up and was about start a fight

"Nabu stop. Fighting her is not going to solve anything." I said trying to calm everyone down

"Yeah you're right."

"But Layla when your ready to become a women just come over to my house. I can take real good care of you." I said in a sudusive tone as she just looked away in discust

"Haha you just showed those losers." Sky smirked as the rest of us just laughed.

About five minutes later the homeroom teacher walked in and started talking about the new year. It was boring so I turned my attention to the Winx brats and listened to their conversation (gossip time)

"Where is she?" Stella wispered

"I don't know but she should be here soon." Tecna answered as she took out her phone "Let me just text her"

"Can you believe it you guys? Its been so long since we seen her and now she's coming back." Musa squilled

"Who are they talking about?" I asked myself

"Four long years but now that she's back we can finnaly be the Winx Club again." Stella exclaimed

"YEAH!" Was all you could hear through the room as everyone looked at them like wtf"

Ms. Bloom would you like to explain to us what's all the comotion about?" Ms. Smith said in a irrationg voice

"Ummm well you see... Ms..." But just as she was about to explain the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late." A calming yet familiar voice said. I looked up to the front of the room to see who just arrived and my heart stopped.

**Done. I hoped you liked it :)**


	3. Flora

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 3: Flora **

I looked up to the front of the room to see who just arrived and my heart stopped. She had long flowing honey brown hair, tan skin, and those beautiful emerald green eyes that always made me feel like I was in heaven everytime I looked at them. I was in a trance as she stood in front of the room looking beautiful as ever. At this moment I wanted to go up to her a give her a kiss that I have been dieing to give her ever since I first laid eyes on her.

"FLORA" I was soon out of my trance as I heard the Winx brats scream and run up to her, throwing her to the floor in a huge hug.

"Okay Okay you guys...I missed you too. "She laughed "But could you...um let go...I can't breathe."

"Ah Ms. Flora it's good to see you again." Ms. Smith said as she walked up to the group

"It's good to see you too." Flora replied as she got up from the floor and brushed off her clothes (outfits from season 2) "And Charles says hi"

"Ah yes. Charles your big brother and one of my favorite students. How is he doing?"

"He's good. He goes to Magix University now and is studing to become a doctor." Flora smilled. I always loved the way she smilled

"Well now that you are here you can take your seat near your friends as I pass out your class schedules" Ms. Smith kindly spoke. Ms. Smith nevered spoke kindly to me or my friends

"Kay." Flora and the rest of her friends walked to their desks. But as Flora was walking she looked my way and we both stared into each others eyes. Her eyes were so peaceful and spiritual, I never wanted our gaze to end but sadly it did. When she looked at me she quickly looked away and sat down in her seat.

From the time we were in division I couldn't stop looking at her, she's grown up since the last time I seen her. I was so lost in her beauty that I didn't even hear the bell ring.

"Helia. Let's go." Sky spoke as he slapped me over the head

"Huh. O yeah let's go." I spoke as I watched Flora leave with her friends

"Can you guys believe that Flora came back?" Riven said "I thought she was gone forever."

"Well she's back and man she's hot." Brandon smirked "Man let me get a hold of her"

"Helia are you okay? You been off today." Timmy asked me as we were walking in the halls to our first period class

"Um yeah. I'm cool." I answered then reliezed something "Guys I'll see you later. I forgot my phone in division"

"Whatever. See you later." Nabu said then I ran back to my division room

I found my phone laying on the desk I was sitting at. I was the only one in the room "Guess Ms. Smith dosent have a 1st Period." I shrugged it off and started walking until I colided into someone and we both fell onto the floor. "How dare you bump into me."I yelled

"Excuss me Helia but it was an accident" The person said. Her voice was so familar, that I forced my eyes to look at who I just bumped into. Biggest mistake of my life

"Flora..."

"Are you going to just sit there or are you going to help me up?" She said as she looked at me with anger in her eyes

"Um...Yeah sorry" I stood up first then grabbed her hand to help her up. "What are you doing back here?"

"I left my schedule and my notebook." She said as she grabbed her things and started to leave.

"Wait...Let me see your schedule"

"Why?" She said with alittle attitude

"I can show you to your fist period class." I kindly answered

She gave out a frustrating sigh and handed me the paper. "You have advanced art first period?"

"Yeah so what."

I smilled. "That's my class as well. Come on we'll walk together."

"Okay. But first let me ask you a question." She said with a stern tone

"Shoot."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked seriously "Are you going to hurt me again?"

"What...No I would never do that." She looked at me with an "Are you kidding me?" look. "I was just trying to be friendly. Thats what friends do right?"

"Helia we are not friends. Don't you remember?" When she said this my heart broke into pieces again.

"Yeah. I remember and I just wanted to tell you that it wasnt my idea and I'm sorry about everything." I told her as I reached my hands out for hers. "So can we be friends?"

She sighed. "Sorry Helia but I just cant do that... The last time we were friends I almost died." She said this and started walking out the room. "I'll find the art room by myself." I stood there speechless. Why was I such an idiot? She'd never want to be friends with me again, not after the way I treated her. I heard the bell ring and rushed to first period luckily the teacher liked me so she didn't mind me being late. I took my seat near Sierra who was waving for me.

"Welcome Seniors. I am Ms. Brown and welcome to advanced art." Ms. Brown said. Ms. Brown has short black hair thats tied up in a bun, pale skin, and is wearing a painting outfit. She is my favorite teacher. "For the whole school year you guys will be divided into groups of two, so I hope you guys get along.

"Ms. Brown can I work with Helia?" Sierra asked and the whole class laughed. I looked over at Flora who wasnt laughing, she just rolled her eyes and went back to listening to the teacher.

"Sorry Sierra but you do not get to pick. I have already partened you up." Sierra looked mad and I looked relieved "Now let's see "Bloom you will be working with Sky, Stella and Brandon, Tecna and Timmy, Sierra and Mark, Layla and Nabu, Musa you will be working with Riven, and Helia you will be working with Flora."

Everyone who was partnered up first had attitudes on there face. They hated who they was working with, except Sierra. For me I was overjoyed, I was partned with Flora for the rest of the year. "This just made my day" I told myself.

After Ms. Brown gave the rest of the class their partners we had to move to where our partners were sitting. I quickly grabbed my things and moved to where Flora was sitting.

"Hey" I finnaly spoked

"Hi again." She said in a mad tone.

"Look I know you don't like me and don't want anything to do with me, but can't we let by gones be by gones?" I asked "I really want us to be friends."

"I'll have to think about it" She said shyly. "Give me til the end of the day."

"Great." I gave her a charming smile and she gave me a small, yet beautiful smile.

The rest of the day went by fast. I had all my classes with Flora so far and we were getting along just fine. Now it was time for 6th period lunch. "One more class to go." I told myself as I walked into the caferteria. As I stood in line to get my food Sierra walked up to me and grabbed my ass. "What the hell Sierra?"

"Sorry. Um are we still on for the beach today." She asked

"Um yeah sure. I'll be waiting" I told her

"Great" She then took an orange and went back to her table.

I sighed in frustration as I grabbed my tray and went to the vending machine to get me something to drink. When I reached the vending machine I brushed hands with another. It felt electric as we touched. I looked up and saw Flora. "Hey Flora."

"Hey." She said shyly "Sorry you can get your drink first."

"No... No you can get it first. I don't mind." I assured her and she gave me a warming smile, she put the money in the vending machine and pressed E3 and two apple juices came out.

"Oh. I didn't want two. You want one Helia?" She asked me

"Sure I'll take one. Now I don't have to pay." I grabbed the juice out of her hand. "So have you thought about the whole friends thing yet Flora?"

"Yes I've been thinking about it...But I told you that I'll give you an answer after school so you're just gona have to wait."

"Fine I'll be waiting." I said this and walked to my table where my friends were sitting.

"Dude why were you talking to Flora?" Nabu asked me

"Why? I can't talk to her?" I said with an attitude

"We wernt saying that we were just curious." Timmy said

"Yeah I think Sierra would get the wrong impression and think you were trying to get with Flora." Sky added

"Me and Sierra is not even going out and I can talk to who ever I want. It's not like I want to date Flora." I shouted

"That's good because Flora maybe sexy now but she is the same little brat that we all bullied four years ago." Riven spoked "That will never change"

My friends started laughing at that comment as I just sat there mad, clutching my fists together. I got up from the table and walked outside. I just couldn't take it anymore.

As I got outside I sat under a tree and started to sketch a picture of Flora (something I havent done in years)

"Hey Helia." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Flora standing infront of me which made me heart skip a beat

"Um hey Flora. What are you doing out here?" I asked her and quickly closed my book

She smilled and sat next to me. "I was getting bored in the cafeteria and your friends and my friends were starting to get into it, so I came out here."

"O well they always get into it." I told her then we sat in silence for a minute "So Flora I've been meaning to ask you something and I might as well ask you now."

"Ok shoot."

"I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out on firday?"

"I'm sorry Helia but I don't like you like that anymore...All I want to be now is your friend. I hope you are not mad."

Really I was alittle mad but after what I did to her I completly understood. "It's fine and I'm sorry for asking."

Flora giggled. "It alright. So are we friends?" She took her hand towards mine and I gladly accepted it

"Friends." I told her then the bell ringed. "I guess it's time for 7th period, we better get going before we are late"

"Sounds good to me." We both got up and went back into the school. "So what are you doing today after school?"

"My friends and I are going to the beach." I told her

"Cool so are me and my friends. I guess I will see you there then."

I smilled. "I guess so"

I walked Flora to her last class of the day. It was the only class we didn't have together. "See you later."

"Bye." And she walked into the room.

"Today has been a good day." I told myself and turned to walk only to get slapped by Sierra. "What the hell Sierra?"

"Stay away from Flora." She yelled "Or I will make her school year a living hell"

"What. Why?" I asked

"You are with me Helia. You got that?" I looked at her as if she was retarded

"Me and you are NOT together you got that? And I can talk to who ever I want." I yelled

"First of all Helia we ARE together, weather you like it or not. Second if you talk to Flora or even try to date her then the first prank I play on her will be her last. You got that?"

I couldnt allow anyone hurting Flora agian. I had to me sure she was safe even if it meant not hanging out with her. "Yes I got it. You and I are together and I will never talk to Flora again.

Sierra's eyes grew wide with joy. "Good now let's ditch 7th period and go in the janitors closet."

"Whatever." Sierra took my hand and led me into the janitors closet where we had sex. I wansnt even into it because all I could think about was Flora.

"I'm sorry Flora"

**OMG. Flora and Helia became friends again and now Sierra is getting in their way. What's going to happen next?**


	4. We are not friends

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 4: We are not friends**

After school I went home to get the things that I needed for the beach. After I went downstairs, I found my sister sitting on the couch with a bored expression on her face. I hated seeing her so bored. "Hey Willow would you like to go to the beach with me?"

Sure, I'll go get my things." She said then ran upstairs

I went outside to put my things in the trunk and saw my mom talking to a women with long honey brown hair and emerald eyes. "Helia. Come say hi to an old friend of mine."

"Sure mom." I closed my trunk and walked up to my mom and the women. "Hello."

"Hello Helia. My have you grown." The women said

"I'm not trying to be rude but I don't remember you." I told her and she laughed

"Well I remember you. You were quite good friends with my daughter, I believed you had a crush on her."

I just reliezed who she was "Dont tell me you are..."

"Mom. Have you seen Rose's swimsuit?" I turned around to see Flora in front of the door

"It's in her pink suitcase Flora." Her mother said. "Darling come and say hello to some old friends of ours."

"Kay." Flora said and walked over to us. "Its a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Jones, Helia"

"Flora, My you have grown up into a fine young women. I barely recognized you" My mom stated

"Thanks. Helia nice to see you again." Flora giggled

"It's nice to see you too"

"Well we will let you guys talk while I go help Flora's mom unpack." My mom told us then went into the house

"So Flora, I guess we are naighbors" I said trying to start the conversation

"Yea I guess so." Flora smilled "So what are you doing?"

"Waiting on my sister to come out so we can head to the beach." I explained

"O Willow, I havent seen her since she was two. I hope she and Rose can become good friends"

"Me too...So do you need a ride?"

"No thanks Stella is on her way to come get Rose and I"

"O." I was alittle disapointed but I let it slide

"But thanks anyway." Flora then came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek which made me blush for some reason. "See you at the beach" She wispered then ran back into her house

"Flora. I love you."

"Who's Flora and why do you love her?" My sister asked

"Nobody Willow. Are you ready?" I asked her then opened the door for her.

"Yeah let's go." She then got in the car and I followed.

About five minutes later we were at the beach. "We're here." I told Willow as I parked the car. I opened the door for Willow and she ran to some of her school friends who was also here.

"Helia." I heard a male voice call my name. I turned around and saw Sky and Nabu walking towards me

"Glad you could make it." Sky stated "And you brought Willow, now my brother can have someone to play with."

"I wanted to get her out of the house. But less talking lets go find a good spot."

"Way ahead of you, we already found a perfect spot for us. The only problem is that the Winx losers are right next to us." Nabu explained

"O well. Anyway lets go have some fun." We than started walking to our destination. When we got there all the Winx losers started looking at us in discuct and I gave them all a wink.

"Looks like Stella and Flora havent made it." Brandon said "Less bitches for us to deal with"

"Yeah those losers are not worthy to even come to the beach when we are here." I told them all

"True that." Riven laughed

"Sorry we're late. I heard a voice say I turned my head to see Flora and Stella walking towards their friends

"It's my fault Rose couldn't find her kite so we had to stop to the store to get her a new one" Flora said

"Its okay guys. Now the real fun can start." Bloom stated

"Real fun?" Flora and the rest of the girls quistened except Stella who had a serious look on her face

"Yes. Its time to take our cover ups off and make all the boys droll at how hot we look."

"Thats suppose to be fun?" Lalya asked

"It's real fun when Nabu and the rest of his friends all stare at us."

"I guess Stella." Tecna said unsure.

"Right, Ready? One. Two. Three" As Bloom said those words their cover ups came off and every guy on the beach drolled over how hot they looked, even my friends

Bloom was wearing a baby blue bakinni, Tecna was wearing a purple two piece with green booty shorts, Stella was wearing a orange two piece, Musa was wearing a red bakinni with black poka dots, Laya was wearing a green and blue two piece, and last but not least Flora was wearing a pink bakinni with a red rose on one of her breasts.

"Helia you can stop drolling over Flora now." Stella teased

"Huh...What...I wasn't..."

"You better not get any idea's Helia or we will make you regret them." Musa said in a threating tone

"Helia was not even looking at you sluts. So don't be threating him." Riven yelled "Bitches"

"Your really pushing it Riven." Musa yelled back

"Musa, come on we came here to have some fun, not fight with some guys"

"Flora's right lets go hit the waves." Layla said as she grabbed her surf board and headed towards the water.

Everyone ran towards the water except Bloom and Flora. They just wanted to watch and make a sand castle

"Flora's too scared to get in the water." Brandon teased "I don't even know why she even came to the beach."

"Probably just to get teased by us" Riven smirked "After what we did to her why wouldnt she go in there." Everyone laughed except me. It killed me to see her get bullied

"You guys are so stupid." Bloom yelled "Leave Flora alone."

"Make us" Sky said

Bloom got up to do something but Flora stopped her. "Bloom leave them alone if they want to tease me about something that nearly killed me, then let them." Flora then got up and grabbed two surf boards. "Anyway Bloom, if they didn't know I'm not afraid of water." She handed Bloom a board "Let's go hit the waves"

"Yeah lets" Bloom and Flora then went into the water and started riding the waves. Flora looked like a pro. My friends and I looked shocked as she ran into the water. I guess she wasnt gona let the way we treated her ruin her fun.

"What the hell? How is she still able to get in the water?" Timmy asked

"I don't know and I don't care." Brandon said as he threw a rock at a little boy

"Well I do, I wanted her to be scarred for life." Riven frowned. Everyone looked mad

"Just leave her alone guys. As you can see she is living her life and is having fun." I told them trying to stand up for Flora.

"What?" They all asked

"Nothing... Just leave it at that." I then turned my attention back to Flora. She looked like she was having fun.

"I'm here Helia." I heard someone say. It was Sierra who was wearing the same bakinni as Flora, but Flora looked way better.

I sighed in frustration as I remembered the deal I had made with Sierra. I had to date her and not be friends with Flora, the only girl I wanted" Hey Sierra. Glad you could make it."

"Great. Now come on, lets go some place private."

"Um no my sister is here and I don't want to lose her." I told her, hoping she would back off and go away

"Thats ok man, go with Sierra. Willow is off playing with my brother and friends." Sky winked

"Thanks Sky. I said in a sarcastic tone.

"No problem"

"Come on Helia lets go." Sierria grabbed me and started leading me somewhere

"Wait." I stopped her

"Whats wrong?" She asked

"I'm thirsty. Lets go grab a couple of drinks before we do anything" I wasnt in the mood for anything all I wanted to do was chill with the guys and watch Flora

"Ok sure." We both headed to the bar and ordered our drinks. Sierra made me pay, claiming that she didn't have any money.

As we grabbed our drinks and was about to start walking, a little girl with honey blond hair and brown eyes bumped into us and spilled ice cream all over me.

"Sorry." She said but I was already mad. I had to deal with my friends making fun of Flora, Sierra trying to suduce me, and now this. I completly exploded

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" I yelled "ARE YOU BLIND TWERP?"

I...um didn't mean...

I then dumped my drink all over her. "NEXT TIME WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE GOING AND YOU THEN YOU WONT BE IN THIS SITUATION."

The girl started crying but I didn't care "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF MY PRESENCE."

The girl just stood there so I slapped her and she fell to the ground. "Hello did you hear me? I said get out of my..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HELIA?" I heard a beautiful yet furious voice say. I looked up and saw Flora and her friends look at me in discust

"Flora I..."

"Rose are you okay sweetie." She said as she grabbed the little girl, who I just slapped and held her in her arms.

"Flora...he..he yelled at me just because I bumped into him and then slapped me." The little girl then cried into Flora's arms.

"It's okay Rose he want hurt you again." Flora said calmly then gave Rose to Tecna.

"Flora...I didn't...

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HELIA? JUST BECAUSE A LITTLE GIRL BUMPS INTO YOU, IT MEANS YOU COULD JUST TREAT HER BADLY?"

"I didn't mean to do that... I was mad."

"SO YOU JUST YELL AT MY SISTER, DUMP SODA ON HER, AND THEN SLAP HER?"

"Please listen to me"

"Why? You didn't listen when my sister was trying to explain. So why should I listen to you?"

I stood there speechless.

"You are a real jerk I was stupid for even trying to give you a second chance."

"Please Flora, if Helia was trying to be your friend it's only because he felt sorry for you." Sierra said

"EXCUSS ME" Flora said in a cold tone

"He felt sorry for what he and his friends did to you and decided to make it up to you by becoming your friend." Sierra smilled

"Is this true Helia? Flora asked me

"I...I...I..."

"If its not that then he probably just wanted to get you into his bedroom."

"Is that why you asked me out Helia and wanted to be my friend? You only wanted to have your way with me?" Flora asked me

"No Flora. Thats...

"It's true alright. Sierra interupted. "You're a loser just like you were four years ago."

"THATS IT." Stella yelled as all the Winx Club minus Flora and Tecna who was holding Rose jumped on Sierra.

While the girls was beating up Sierra and Tecna was holding Rose. Flora looked at me with cold eyes.

"Please listen to me Flora."

"How could I listen to you Helia after what you just did to my sister?" She yelled

"I was mad."

"So you just yell at a six year old girl?" I stood there speechless. "You have a cold heart Helia, I knew giving you a second chance was going to be the biggest mistake of my life."

"It's not a mistake." I yelled

"We are NOT friends" She grabbed an ice cream cone a man was holding and dumped it ontop of my head "Don't ever talk to me again. I dont want ANYTHING to do with you."

"Flora please." I begged

"Save it Helia. Girls thats enough, she's not worth it."

"You're right, let her go back to Helia." Layla said and all the girls got up

"Helia and Sierra belong with each other." Musa stated "One's a monster and the other's a slut."

"Let's take Rose home and calm her down. We can go out to eat afterwards" Flora smilled

"Yeah lets go." Eveyone yelled and started walking to the cars like nothing happened

"Flora..." I yelled. She turned her head around and looked at me with hate in her eyes.

"Go to Sierra. She needs you." Was the last words she said. She got into Stella's car with Rose in her arms and they drove away. Leaving me with a hoe, and a broken heart.

"I lost her again"

**Helia and Flora are not friends anymore. :( Will Helia find a way to make it up to Flora and will Flora give him another chance?**

**Hope you liked it.**


	5. Sleepover

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 5: Sleepover**

Its been two weeks since Flora stoped talking to me and I couldnt bare it anymore. Today, she was going to talk to me. It was friday and today in art we had a free day, so we could do what ever we want. I took this as an advantage to talk to Flora.

"Flora can we talk?" I calmly said as she sat down next to me. She looked at me up and down with an "are you kidding me" look and took out a notebook, where she started writing something. "Flora please hear me out." I spoke again. I was going to keep on bothering her until she spoked to me

Layla walked up to me and Flora. "Hey Helia. Leave Flora alone, she dosent want to be bothered with you."

"What do you know Layla." I asked

"I know you hurt my best friend and her sister. Thats low, even for you." She explained

"Well if Flora wasnst such a loser then maybe Helia would give her a time of day." Nabu joked as he walked up next to Layla.

"Oh shut up Nabu."

"Thats enough guys." Flora shouted and ran out of the room. I quickly got up and followed

"Flora." I yelled as she was walking really fast infront of me.

"Go away Helia." She said in a cold tone

"I can't, please lets talk."

She stopped and looked at me. "Talk about what Helia?"

"How can I make it up to you Flora? Please tell me. I'll do anything."

"Fine you want to know what you can do to make it up to me." She yelled

"Yes..."

Flora then walked up to me, placed her arms around my neck and kissed me. I was surprised at this but I didn't care I gently wraped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. It was the best kiss I ever had. It was so magical and passionate. This was the kiss I have been waiting for since I met Flora and now my dream came true. I nevered wanted it to end, but sadly it did. Flora ended the kiss and stared down at the ground.

"Flora...I...um..." I didn't know what to say. The kiss was amazing

Flora then looked up at me. "Change your heart Helia. Thats the only way you can make it up to me, then maybe just maybe we can be something." After she said this she ran off to our next class as the bell ranged.

The rest of the day went by fast I couldnt stop thinking about that kiss and Flora's words. How was I going to change my heart to get the girl of my dreams? What did she mean by those words?

When school ended I went straight home. Mom and dad was going out tonight so I had to babysit Willow. I didn't mind at all, we always had fun on these kind of days.

"Mom, I'm home." I yelled as I came in the front door. "Mom?"

"Sweetie, I'm in the kitchen making Willow a snack." My mom replied

I walked in the kitchen to find her and Willow making a sandwhich. "Hi Helia. How was school?"

"It was breath taking Willow, very breathtaking." I replied

"Helia. Tonight Willow is having Rose come over for a sleepover and I invited Flora to come along too." My mom said

"What...Flora?"

"Yes. Flora." My mother giggled "I didn't want her to be alone in the house since her parents are coming along with your father and I. Is that alright with you?"

"Um...yeah. I don't mind more fun for me and Willow." I told her. "But, I'll be right back. I have to go get something from the store."

"Kay. We leave at six and we won't be back til morning. So don't be late." My mother told me

"I know mom. Be back soon." I yelled as I ran out the kitchen, out the front door, and into my car. I drove off and went to the closest toy store I could find. There I found the perfect gift for a little six year old girl who I made cry.

After I got the gift and walked out of the store I bumped into Sierra. "Damn it" I said to myself

"Hey Baby. What are you doing?" She said.

"Um nothing just getting something for my sister." I lied

"O okay. So do you want to come over to my house tonight?" She asked

"Sorry. My parents are going out and I have to watch Willow and her friend." I told her

"Well okay I'll see you later than." She said then gave me a peck on the lips and left

"Bye" I said then started walking towards the car. "Man she really needs to put more make up on those bruises the winx gave her. You can still see them. And she needs another noise job." I laughed at the the thought and drove back home

It was about 4:30 when I got home so that still gave me enough time to freshen up. I went into my room, layed the gift down on the bed, and was on my way to go take a shower until I heard voices coming from the window. It was Flora talking to her mom in her room.

"Mom. I know, make sure Rose is in the bed by nine." Flora giggled

"Yes. and also you and Helia better not do anything. Do I make myself clear." Her mom said in a stern voice

Flora blushed when she heard this. "Mom...me and Helia are not going out...We're just people who talk to eachother."

I was alittle disapointed once she said this. She didn't even call us friends. I left it alone and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower I got dressed and went over to my desk to draw. Two hours later I heard the door bell ring. "Man its six already." I placed my sketch book on the desk and went downstairs to see Flora and her sister already in the living room.

"Flora. Willow. I hope you guys have fun tonight." My mother said

"Of course we will." Flora smilled

"Good. Helia dinner is in the oven." My father said

"I know. Have a good time." I told them and they left

"Hello Helia." Flora said all shy

"Hey. Willow say hi to Flora and Rose."

Willow came walking towards us with a plate of cookies. "ROSE. I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE HERE."

"Um me...me to." Rose responded alitlle scared as she hid behind Flora. I guess she's scared of me now

"Rose. What's wrong?" Willow asked

"Nothing...Flora can we go home... I..I don't want to stay here." Rose said and started to cry alittle

"Sweetie don't you want to play with Willow. she's been waiting all day for you to come." Flora said trying to calm her

"Yes..but..."

"Wait Rose." I said and she looked up "Before you decide on anything, I bought you something that might make you want to stay."

I went up stairs and grabbed the bag that had the gift in it and then went back down stairs.

"Helia what do you have there?" Flora questioned

"Something to tell a little six year old that I'm sorry." I told her then winked

I bent down to where Rose was and gave her the present. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. Can you forgive me."

"A TEDDY BEAR. YAY." She cheered as she snuggled the white meadium sized bear in her arms.

"So do you forgive me?"

"Fine I forgive you." She smilled as she gave me a hug. "But if you do anything like that again. I will tell my big brother on you. Got it"

"Yes maim." I laughed as I saluted her

"Come on Rose lets play." Willow cheered as she grabbed Rose's hand and led her to her room

Me and Flora laughed as both our sisters ran to play. "Thanks for making Rose feel better. She's been down about that whole situation during the whole two weeks." Flora said as she gave me a little smile

"No problem. It was mey fault, and I shouldn't have let my anger take control of me like that. And trust me I will never talk to her like that again." I asured her

"Good. So where do you want me to do with these?" She asked pointing to hers and Roses sleepover stuff.

"Give them to me and I will take them to the guest room where you will be sleeping. Rose will be sleeping in Willows room."

"And where will you be sleeping Helia? With me?" She asked

"I...I..." Flora laughed as she saw I was studdering

"I'm just kidding Helia." She smiled "Come on lets put this stuff up

"Kay" I said. Man why am I so nervous around her. We went up into the guest room and placed the things on the bed then we went back down stairs and sat in the living room in silence

"So um Flora.." I said trying to break the silence

"Listen Helia...about the kiss...I'm sorry that it happened. I don't want to ruin yours and Serria's relationship." Flora spoked and placed her head to the ground. "It just happened and I been wanting to do that ever since I came back here...I hope you can forgive me."

I lifted her head so I could look into her eyes and wiped the tear that was coming down. "Flora you don't have to apoligize. To be honest I have been waiting on that kiss ever since we met and it finnaly came true. I don't care if Sierra will ever find out and all I want is for me and you to be friends and maybe just maybe more."

"But what about Sierra? She will kill me if she finds out I kissed you"

"She dosen't have to know. So are we friends Flora?" I asked

"I really don't know Helia... I want to be your friend but I'm afraid" She sighed

"I'll give you time to think about it as I try to change my heart."

She then lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. "You would really change for me?"

"I would do anything for you." I assured her and she smilled. Our faces got closer and closer and as soon as our lips were about to meet again the bell ringed.

"I'll get it." I said with an attitude. Who ever was at this door have better been worth it. I got up from the couch and went to open the door. When I opened the door, I nearly slapped the person who was standing infront of me.

"Sierra?"

"Hey Sexy."

"What are you doing here?" I asked her in a mad tone

"I just thought that since your parents were out tonight and mine are gone on a trip, we could have our own little sleepover." She said in a flirtatious tone

"Didn't I tell you I was watching my sister and her friend tonight?" I said

"Yes but that dosen't matter. I'm great with kids."

"But..." Before I could say anything else she pushed me aside and let herself in.

"I've never been in your house so you have to show me...to...your room" she said as she walked in and saw Flora sitting on the couch. I could tell that she was going to get mad "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?"

"Sierra. I told you Willow was having a friend come over." I reminded her

"It looks to me that the one having the sleepover here is you."

"No. Flora is Willow's friends sister."

"SO WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE."

"Sierra its nothing like that." Flora spoke as she got up from the couch and walked toward us. "My parents left me and my sister over here so we wouldnt be bored."

"Shut up Flora." Sierra yelled "Helia you are lieing to me."

"No. I'm not lieing" Why am I explaing myself to this slut. "Flora's...

"Helia, Flora lets make cookies and cupcakes." Willow yelled as she and Rose ran down the stairs and rushed to us.

"Yeah. We can make chocholate chip cookies." Rose cheered then took a glance at Sierra and hid behind Flora. "Flora...What is she doing here?"

"I'm here for Helia you little twerp." Sierra explained then turned to me "Oh Helia you really are babysitting."

"Well duh."

"So Helia why don't we have Flora watch the two little brats while we go upstairs for a while." I looked at Flora who looked liked she was about to slap Sierra

"Sorry me and Flora are watching them together so you are just gone have to leave." I told her

"No Helia, I came all this way just to see you and I'm not leaving till I get what I want."

"Listen you..." I spoked but got interrupted by Flora

"Helia go have fun. I can deal with Willow and Rose." She said

"Are you sure Flora." I asked"

"Yes of course. We'll have a lot of fun." She smilled

"But Flora."

"You heard her Helia. Now lets go." Sierra then grabbed me and dragged me up the stairs like she knew where she was going. "Come on show me to your room."

I looked back at Flora who had a sad look on her face and mouthed "I'm sorry"

"As Flora, Rose, and Willow were down stairs I was upstairs dealing with a total slut. "Helia are you ready?" sierra asked as she took her long coat off that she was wearing, which revealed her only in a bra and thong.

"Yeah. I guess." I answered, normally I wouldn't mind her having her way with me but now that Flora came back into my life, all I wanted was her.

"I can't believe that bitch is here." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck

"WHAT?" I questioned as I took her arms away from my neck

"Flora? The bitch. I can't believe she is in your house. I guess I will have to take care of her when we go back to school monday." She smirked "Now come on Helia let's have some fun."

"THAT'S IT." I yelled "You have to go" I gave her coat and pointed to the door.

"What why?" She asked

"I am tired of you and everybody else trash talking Flora." I screamed. "Flora is the only girl I want, she is sweet. kind, beautiful, and just amazing."

"BUT HELIA."

"Don't but Helia me. Me and you are over." I yelled "I don't want anything to do with you."

"So your leaving me for some bitch. Come on Helia you must be joking." She laughed as she thought I was only playing with her

I didn't feel like saying anything else and she just called Flora a bitch so I slapped her HARD, which left a red bruise on her right cheek.

"Helia..." She cried. "I thought you loved me"

"Well you thought wrong...Now leave before I..." Before I could finish my sentence my door opened

"Sierra I think you should leave before Helia's temper get out of control." Flora said with anger in her eyes as she stood next to me.

"YOU, YOU DID THIS. ME AND HELIA WAS HAPPY BEFORE YOU SHOWED YOUR STUPID ASS BACK HERE." Sierra yelled as she tried to swing on Flora but Flora dodge it and punched Sierra in the face.

"Now I believe you should leave or you'll have to deal with me." Flora threatened. I couldn't believe it

"Ughhhh." Sierra got up and walked out the room. "Helia you will regret the day that you broke up with me."

"What ever." I smirked and watched her leave my room and heard the front door shut

I laughed after she left and Flora giggled alittle. "So Flora...I'm guessing you heard everything?"

"Yep every last word." She smilled "Thanks for standing up for me, no one has ever done that."

"My pleasure. So um are we friends now?" I asked her

"As long as you keep trying to change then yes." She reached her hand out for mine but I quickly grabbed her and gave her a deep warming hug.

"Flora. For now on I will be there to protect you. No matter what I will not let anyone hurt you." I wispered

She looked up at me. "You don't have to do that"

"I have to and I want to." I explained to her and kissed her forehead "Flora, I...I.."

"FLORA. HELIA. THE COOKIES ARE READY."

"Looks like its time help the girls." Flora said then let go of our hug.

"Yeah. I guess its time" I said in a sad tone

Flora smilled and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for everything Helia."

I smilled, took her hand and led her back to the kitchen. "Lets go get those cookies."

"Yes lets."

After a few hours playing with our sisters, me and Flora both fed them dinner and put them to bed for the night.

"I think they had a fun time tonight." Flora wispered as we watched the two little girls sleep

"Yeah. but we should let them sleep. I wispered back and closed the bedroom door.

"So what do you want to do?"Flora asked

"You want to watch a move?" I suggested

"Okay. But lets put on our pj's so we can be more comfortable"

"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs or do would you like to watch it in my room?" I asked her

"Um your room would be nice, but meet me down stairs anyway, we need snacks."

"Of course your highness." I bowed to her and she giggled."Meet you down there in two minutes"

"Kay." Then we went our seperate ways. I went in my room and put on my baby blue pajama pants. I didn't put a shirt on because I never sleep with a shirt. I then went downstairs to the kitchen to find Flora in a short babyblue nightgown that went to her thighs. Man did she look good!

"Flora you look beautiful" I told her and she blushed

"Thanks Helia, you don't look bad yourself."

"So what are you making." I asked her

"Well we can make some popcorn or we can have chips and dip."

"Both." I told her and then grabbed the popcorn and poped it in the micowave. Once the popcorn was done and we had all the snacks we wanted we went into my room.

"What move do you want to watch?" Flora asked as she sat on my bed

"Lets see" I walked over to the tv to see what movies I had. "We got; breaking dawn, Drag me to hell, Thirty days of night, Underworld awakening, and Avatar"

"We can watch Breaking dawn if you like"

"Sure." I poped the DVD out, placed it the DVD player, pressed play and went to lay next to Flora

As the movie came on Flora scooted next to me and layed her head on my chest. "You don't mind if I lay on your chest, do you Helia?"

"No of course not." I said and we continued with the move. Half way through the movie I wrapped my arms around Flora. She was surprised at first but soon didn't mind. As the movie ended I gazed down at Flora and found her sleeping in my arms. She looked so peaceful. I decided to let her sleep in my room tonight. I tucked her in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, then afterwards I cut my light off, closed the door, and went into the guest room where I would sleep.

"Good night Flora" I said this and went into a endless slumber.

**Well that it. I hope you liked it. :)**


	6. Best Morning Ever

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 6: Best Morning Ever**

**Flora's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to find myself laying in a soft, comfortable bed. I looked around then reliezed I was sleeping in Helia's room. "If I'm sleeping in his bed...then.." I removed the covers to see no one next to me. "Where is he?" I got up and went into the guest room to find Helia knocked out sleep. "How cute" I giggled and blushed alittle as I seen him only in his boxers.

"So you think I'm cute?" I heard someone say. I soon reliezed that it was Helia who had just woke up

"Helia...I..um..." Man I was studdering, I really didn't want him to hear that.

Helia sat up on the bed and just smirked as he saw I was studdering. "So I'm going to ask again, do you think I'm cute?"

"Only when your sleeping. And why did you keep me in your room? I could have slept in here."

"You looked so peaceful in my bed that I decided to keep you in there and I sleep in here." Helia answered

"O..." I blushed "How sweet of you."

"I'm a very sweet guy once you get to know me." He winked

"Helia"

"Yes?"

I walked over to where he was sitting, sat close to him, placed my arms around his neck, and got closer to his lips as if I was about to kiss him. "There's something that I need you to do?"

"And um wh..what is that?" He blushed as I got closer and closer

"Put back on your pants." I smirked then unwrapped my arms away from his neck. He looked down and his cheeks got redder and redder, I couldn't help but laugh

"Hey stop laughing Flora, it's not funny." He said then threw a pillow at me.

"HEY" I yelled and threw the pillow back

"Now either you close your eyes so I can change or you take off your night gown so I can take a peak at you." He said

"I...I...fine" I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see him anymore

"You can look now Flora." I took my hands away from my eyes and saw him back in the pants from last night.

"Thank you"

"Sure but most girls like me in my boxers" He winked

"I'm not like most girls Helia."

"I know. Your way better."

"You think?" I asked as he looked me in the eyes. Man I wanted so bad to kiss his perfect lips again.

"I know so." Our lips got closer and closer and just as they were about to touch, we heard giggles coming from the door

"Don't stop now. kiss." Willow yelled from the door. Helia and I quickly seperated from each other. I looked over at Helia who's face looked normal but I could tell from the heat in my cheeks that I was blushing

"Willow. You ruined their moment." Rose said as they both ran over to us in a big hug. "Good morning"

"Morning sweeties. Did you sleep well" I asked

"Like a baby" Willow answered

"Good. Now you two wash up, it'll be time for breakfeast soon." Helia stated

"OKAY!" The girls yelled and skiped out of the room

"Their so cute." I smilled

"Like me?" Helia asked

"You can't be cute." I told him

"So I'm sexy huh."

"No.." I lied. He really was sexy but I couldn't tell him that

"Your blushing again. I knew you were looking at me. Face it you think I'm sexy." He teased

"I...I..." Why am I stuudering around him? "Let's go make breakfast." I told him trying to change the subject

He smilled "Sure." Helia then got up, grabbed my hand and together we went downstairs and into the kitchen

Helia is changing more and more everyday. Maybe one day we can be a... nevermind, I don't even know why I was thinking of us being a couple..it could never happen. Helia's a prince and I'm the poor girl with no destiny. I sighed as we got into the kitchen

"Flora are you okay?" Helia asked me

"Um yeah." I lied and sat on the tall stool

"You sure? You look alittle down."

"Yeah um don't worry about me, let's make breakfast." I gave him a small smile

"Ok."

**End of P.O.V**

Flora seems alittle down. I hope I haven't done anything to make her feel upset. "So Flora what do you want to make?"

"..." Flora didn't say nothing, she just staired down at a bowl that was in front of her like it was the most important thing in the world. Something must have really gotten to her.

"Flora." I called her name

"Um..yes...o sorry. I didn't mean to daze out like that." She blushed. Man I love her blush, it's so cute

"You sure you okay Flora?" I asked concered. "If something is bothering you you can talk to me about it."

"No. I'm fine...Now let's start breakfeast." She smilled "What do you and Willow like to eat?"

"Well every saturday Willow and I always have pancakes with everything you can eat ontop."

Flora laughed

"What's so funny?"

"Rose and I do the same thing but we also add ice cream to the order."

"All you can eat pancakes and ice cream? That sounds like a plan." I smilled

"Well let's get to work." Flora said then got up and walked over to the refrigerator. "Let's see, we need eggs, milk, butter, water, and..."

"Chocolate, strawberries, blueberries, bannanas, whipped cream, and...what?" Flora looked at me as if I was crazy

"Man Helia how do you keep your body in shape?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"That's alot of stuff to place on pancakes and ice cream."

"Well the bluebarries and the bannanas go on the pancakes but we can go upstairs and I can place the chocolate and whipped cream all over your body while you feed me strawberries." I joked then gave her a wink and a sexy smile.

"Sure then after maybe we can go take a nice hot shower together."

"That sounds good lets go." Flora and I both looked at each other with a serious look on our faces and after a few seconds we both just started laughing out of control.

"O Helia. Your too funny."

"I know. But anyways let's finish breakfast."

"Okay. But question! Did you and your past girlfriends do all that?"

"Maybe." I teased and started making the pancakes "So Flora.."

"Yes?"

"How many boyfriends have you had?" I asked courious

"One." She answered

"One?"I laughed "Come on I know you had more than just one"

"Hahaha no. I only had one." She exclaimed

"Are you serious?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at her with utter shock. I could not believe that Flora only had one boyfriend

Flora giggled "Yes Helia. I'm serious why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well look at you. Your beautiful"

"You think I'm beautiful Helia?" She asked shyly as her face turned a beautiful rose color

I did not mean to say that out loud but. "uhhh...yes." Fora walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek

"Thanks Helia." She smilled

"Um..no problem..."

We made breakfast in silence after, then called the girls down to eat. After the girls ate, they went back upstairs to play some more leaving Flora and I to clean the dishes

"So Flora tell me." I said as I placed the dishes in the sink

"Tell you what?" She asked and raised an eyebrow

"Why have you only had one boyfriend"

"I wasn't really to interested in dating, but then I met a guy who I actually liked and we started going out." She explained

"Are you guys still together?"

"No. We broke up a month ago when I found out I was moving back here." Flora sighed "We got into this big argument about it one day then the next day after, I caught him kissing another girl behind my back."

"I'm so sorry." I said as I hugged her. "Do you miss him?"

"No not really. I know some day I will find my soul mate." She assured me

"Yeah." I sighed and hugged her tighter as she laid her head on my chest. We stayed in this position for a long time not wanting to let each other go.

"Knock Knock"

"I'll get it" Flora shyly said as we let go of the hug.

"No Flora, I'll get it you can finish with the dishes kay. I'll be back in a minute to help you." I told her and walked over to the door. I opened the door to see five people that I did not want to see today.

"Um hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Where here to knock some sence back into your brain" Brandon exclained as they just walked in

"What are you talking about?" I questioned

"Dude. Sierra just told us that you cheated on her with that loser Flora." Sky explained

"What? No. Me and Flora are not even dating." I said

"So you didn't break up with Sierra?"

"Yes Timmy I did but I didn't cheat on her with anybody. I got tired of dealing with her so I called it off."

"O well we didn't know." Nabu said

"Helia I'm done with the dishes and the kitchen..now what do you want to...do...um hi guys." Flora said as she walked in on us, the guys looked at her with a "you a slut look".

"So it is true." Timmy spoked "You cheated on Sierra with Flora."

"What are you talking about?" Flora questioned as she walked closer to me

"We are talking about how Helia and you had an affair behind Sierra's back?" Riven explained and gave a death glare to Flora

"What...I.I would never do that" Flora assured them

"Yeah right." Sky yelled "You are nothing but a slut and you need to learn how to close your legs. I bet that's the reason why you came back here...to fuck every guy in Gardenia High, maybe even all of Gardenia."

Flora stood there speechless as all the guys looked at her as if she was a type of slut.

"ALL RIGHT GUYS THATS ENOUGH!" I yelled "Leave Flora alone she is to good to do anything like that."

"Yeah right Helia she is just anoth..." Before Riven could even say anything else I punched him making him to fall to the ground.

"Helia leave it alone. It's okay, it's not worth it." Flora quietly told me as she grabbed me, stopping me from doing anything else

"No Flora it's not okay." I exclaimed "I am tired of people saying things about you that is not true." I looked up at the guys who just stood there speechless. "Guys Flora and I are just friends. The only reason why she is over here is because she was helping me watch our sisters, they had a sleepover. Don't you remember I told you yesterday? Girls come down here now.." I yelled to prove to the guys that nothing happened.

All of us gazed at the stairs as we saw two little girls come down with dolls in their hands. "Yes Helia." Willow said as she walked next to me

"Flora do you need something?" Rose asked and grabbed Willow's hand

"No..No Rose. Helia just wanted you guys to say hello to his friends." Flora told them

"O ok. Hi guys." Willow giggled

"yeah. hi Helia's friends who I do not know." Rose added

The guys looked at the girls and us with "man we misunderstood." faces. "Hey girls." The guys spoked and the girls ran back to the room to play.

"Now I think you owe Flora here an appolagy. Flora and I are just friends. Sierra came over here last night starting a big comotion and we broke up." I explained. "Now if anybody has a problem with it, get over it."

Riven was the first to speak. "We're sorry Flora. I guess we jumped to conclusions"

"Yeah it's just that Sierra put on facebook last night that you messed up her relationship with Helia. We didn't think that she was just lieing." Nabu sighed "If we said anything that might have offended you we are sorry. Helia is just one of our bestfriends and we don't want him to get hurt by anybody, especially a girl."

"It's okay you guys." Flora smilled "My friends would have did the same thing. Let's just forget this whole thing nevered happened"

"Great." The guys exclained

"Flora you are all right." Sky stated. "Guy I think its time for us to leave."

"I think you are right." Riven agreed and the guys left out of the house but not before Riven asked a question that I didn't really care for. "But Helia if you don't mind. Do you mind if I fuck Sierra? I want to add her to my collection.

Flora and I couldn't help but laugh. "I really could care less if you ALL fuck ha."

The gus smirked and left. I closed the door, walked up to Flora and gripped her in a hug.

"Helia?"

"Forgive me about all of this Flora. I don't want none of this bull shit to ruin our friendship."

"Flora looked up to me and smilled. "It's ok Helia, I don't think anything or anyone could ruin our friendship."

"I guess you are right."

Flora sighed. "But what are we going to do about Sierra? She's obssesed about you"

"But I'm not obssed about her. I don't even like her."

"She will try to get you back." Flora explained "She's like the queen of the school, everyone will hate me"

I tilted her head up "Listen Flora, as long as you are with me, no one is never going to hurt you." I gazed into her beautiful eyes and if by magic our lips touched. It was magical. Flora's eyes grew wide. She was tensed alittle, I was about to let go but she warmed up to it as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I gripped her waist tight, protecting her and giving her all my love I had for her.

**Flora's P.O.V**

"OMG. HELIA KISSED ME!" I screamed in my head. "Wow it's so magical and passionate. I don't want it to end."

**End of P.O.V**

We stayed in our kissing position for a while until we needed to breathe. I still had my Flora in my arms and I nevered wanted to lose her again.

"Flora." I wispered

"That was amazing Helia." Flora then gazed up and gave me a two second kiss

"Your the one thats amazing and I know I just got out of a relationship but do you well...maybe want to go out with me somtime?"

"YES!" Flora screamed as she jumped ontop of me causing us to fall to the ground giving me wonderful kisses all over my face. "Of course. I would LOVE to go out with you."

"You just made me so happy my flower." I told her then we shared another pasionate kiss.

"Best Morning Ever"


	7. First Date

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 7: First Date**

Monday. A day thats always a downer for me, but not today. Today is the day that Flora and I are going out on our first date. I'm SO excited that when I got to school I had a HUGE grin on my face.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled as I heard that beautiful voice ring in my ear as I stood next to my locker

"FLORA!" I grabbed Flora by her waist and twirled her around, not wanting to let her go.

"Um Helia you can let me go know. I'm getting dizzy." She giggled. I stopped twirling her and let her feet touch the ground again. "Thanks"

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush that beautiful blush.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Helia." She then colided my hand into hers and started walking us down the halls. "Come on Helia we will be late for class if we just stand around talking."

I then stopped her as the bell ringed and everyone else was in class, leaving only the two of us in the hall. "I don't mind but instead of talking let's do this." I gripped her waist and went in to kiss her. Flora moaned as she put her hands around my neck and played in my hair. Her tounge begged for entrence inside my mouth and I gladly let it in. I slowly moved my hands away from her waist and placed them on her but squeezing them in the process. Flora moaned alittle louder. I loved her and I nevered wanted to let go. After kissing for a long period of time, we stopped to breathe. I kept my hands on her but while placing kisses all over her neck.

"O Helia...please...stop...we're late for class." She said in between giggles.

"I don't care Flora." I wispered in her ear then slowly placed my lips back onto hers giving her one more deep passionate kiss before we went into art.

"Helia..."was all Flora could say. She then took my hand and led me into class but to my surprise we had a sub. I was disapointed because I could have still been in the halls making out with Flora.

Flora and I then took our seats. Sierra gave Flora a death glare as she saw me kiss her cheek but Flora just shrugged it off.

"Helia"

"Yes my flower?"

"Well...I was just wandering, why isn't anyone saying making threats to me yet? I mean everyone seen you and me together."

"Don't worry the guys and I made sure that nobody believes Sierra." Flora raised an eyebrow and looked at me confused. "We put on Facebook saying that she lied about us being a couple and before you ask nobody actually seen us together. I always made sure that we were always alone when we were dating. I never really even called ourselves a couple."

"Well if your sure..." Flora exclaimed unsure

I placed my arms around Flora and kissed her cheek." Don't worry my princess, the guys and I are like kings of the school. You have nothing to worry about and if you did I would always be there to protect you."

Flora smiled "I believe you your highness."

"Great"

"So where are you taking me tonight?"

"It's a surprise princess."

Flora pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes. "Can't you give me a hint?"

Man she looked so cute but I couldn't give in. "Sorry. You are just gone have to wait."

"I guess." Flora sighed "As long as I'm with you, I don't mind about the place." I smiled when she said this.

The rest of the day went by nice. The Winx Club actually started being nice to me but they still got into it with the guys. Sierra got suspended because she tried to pick a fight with Flora but our friends dealt with her. After school ended I gave Flora a lift home.

"Thanks for the ride Helia." Flora smiled and kissed me. After she tried to get out but I locked the doors. "Helia unlock the door."

I smirked and gave her a sexy smile. "First you got to give me something in return."

Fora smirked as well as she leaned in and started kissing me. I moaned as she slid her tounge down my mouth. I gently placed my hand on her breast and started playing with it. Flora moaned. My hands then went down to her thigh and moved its way inside her skirt, starting to feel around. Flora then stopped kissing me and gave me a nervous look as she removed my hand.

"Umm I'll see you tonight Helia." She said

"Ok see you tonight." I said and let her out the car where she went into her house. I looked alittle confused. Flora looked so nervous as we stopped kissing. I guess I shouldnt have placed my hands in her skirt. "Please Flora I hope I haven't upset you. I don't want you to be nervous around me." I said to myself as I got out the car and went into my house and got ready for our date.

Eight o clock hit and it was time for my date with Flora. I told Flora that the place that I was taking her was fancy so to dress really beautiful. I was wearing a white tuxedo with an emerlad vest and tie. I had white dress shoes to match. I knew Flora was going to look amazing.

I went next door to Flora's house and knocked on it. Rose answered it and smiled.

"Hi Helia. You look nice" Flora told me

"Thanks."

"Flora, Helia's here." Rose yelled

"I'm coming Rose." Flora yelled from the halls. "I'm here."

When she came down the stairs I dropped the roses I had for her and stood there speechless. She really did look amazing. Flora was wearing an all white backless mermaid ball gown that made her curves to die for. She added an emerald neckalace and emerald earrings to match the outfit and her eyes, her hair was put up in a sexy bun as her bangs were curled. Last but not least she was wearing white stelettos. "

"Damn she looks so sexy. I want to take her down right now." I said to myself

"Hello Helia, you look really hansome." She blushed as she approached me

"Ughhhhh"

"Helia?"

Rose then hit me to get me out of my trance. "What. O. Flora you look real beautiful." I said and picked up the roses I brought her from the floor and gave them to her. "These are for you my flower."

"Thanks. Their lovely" She smiled then smelled the roses. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go." I exclaimed and led her outside

"Flora mom said be back by 12:00" Rose yelled from the door

"I will Rose bye." Flora said. "Where's your car sweetie?"

"We won't be going by car." I smilled

"Well then..." Before Flora could say anything else a white limo pulled up infront of us."

"We are going in that my princess." I said to her as the driver got out and opened the door for us.

"O Helia. It's wonderful."

"Only the best for my princess." I told her and together we got into the limo.

Before we got out the limo and into the place, I placed a blindfold over Flora's eyes. I wanted her to be surprised. This was the place Flora always wanted to go to before she moved to Magix.

As we walked into the retaurant I gave Flora a kiss on the cheek and wispered into her ear. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sweetie I'm ready." Flora giggled. I smilled and took the blindfold off her eyes. Flora opened her eyes and gazed at her surroundings and was completely shooked. "H..Helia. is this really the place I think it is?"

"Yes Flora this is the place." I answered. "Welcome to the Rose Garden!"

**Hope you like it. Lova ya**


	8. Ex's Girlfriend and Boyfriend

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 8: Ex's? Girlfriend and Boyfriend**

"Welcome to the Rose Garden." I said to Flora as a man came to us and took us to a table. The Rose Garden is a big fancy restaurant thats popular with its famous art and excotic plants, mainly roses. People come far and wide just to come here and see the beauty of it all.

"Helia how could you afford this? This place is very expensive" Flora asked alittle shocked as we made our way to the table.

"I have my ways Flora." I told her then removed her chair so she could sit.

"Thanks Helia. So really how was you able to aford all this?"

"My uncle owns the place."

"O wow. That's amazing. You must come here all the time then." Flora smilled

"No. Only when there's a special occasion, like birthday's and when I want to visit my uncle." I told her

"Well thank you for bringing me here." Flora smilled and smelled the roses that were brought to her by the waiter.

"I knew it was always your dream to come here, so I knew this was the right place for our first date." I said as I took her hand and kissed it.

"O Helia your so sweet and it's amazing how you still remembered that I always wanted to come here."

"Anything for you my love." We staired into each others eyes for what felt like forever until the waiter showed up

"Good evening my name is Victoria and I will be your waiter tonight." Victoria said then looked her way towards me and gave me a wink. Hope Flora didn't see it. "Helia what would you and your ummmm date like to have tonight?"

"Well I'll start off with your famous speghetti with no meat, extra sauce, and cheese please. Oh also I would like a baked potatto to the side with butter and umm bread sticks."

I liked how Flora had a big appitite she wasn't like other girls who always wanted to watch their weight by starving themselves.

"And Helia. What would you like?" Victoria asked me

"Um I'll have the same." I told her

"Ok and what would you guys like to drink?" Victoria asked "Helia do you want the usual?"

"Umm no, just bring us both ice tea."

"Helia how do you know that's what I wanted?" Flora questioned

"Because you are my princess and as your prince I have to know everything about you." I explained

"O Helia. That's sweet." Flora blushed

Victoria looked discusted "Well I'll be back with your food and Helia when your done talking meet me in the back where we always meet at."

After that said Victoria left to go get our food. I looked up at Flora who sighed and had a weird look on her face.

"Something wrong Flora?" I asked as I took sip of my water

"You sure do have a lot of girls Helia." she told me

I nearly chocked on the water. "Whhh...at?"

"Victoria. I saw the way she looked at you." She exclained "And what did she mean by meet me in the back where we always meet?"

"I ummmmm."

"Is she another one of your girlfriends Helia." Flora asked me in a serious tone

"We were a long time ago." I sighed as I explained everything to her. "And the place she was talking about is in the back of the kitchen where we'd usto make out and ummmm you know."

"How long were you two together?

"Four months before Sierra and I started going out. Now everytime I come here she wants us to get back together." I sighed as I looked at Flora's face. "But I swear to you Flora that I do not want her and we haven't did anything since we broke up. The only person I want to be with is you."

"Is there anymore girls that I should know about?"

"Well there's Jessica, Racheal, Monique, Brittany, Clair, Kira, Mariah, Fionna, Sherise..."

"Ok Helia that's enough." Flora looked at me dissapointed "That's a lot of girls"

"I was stupid and all I had for those girls was just lust." I took Flora by the hands and looked deep into her eyes "What we have is special, it's love sweetie. All I want is you."

Flora smilled as she wiped a tear that quickly ran down her face. "And all I want is you. I just hope our relationship is based off love and not lust. I really like you Helia, maybe even love you."

"Let's just worry about the present and see what the future holds for us." I held her chin up and kissed her lips. "Now let's just have a good time."

"Okay." Flora blushed

A few minutes later Victoria came back with our food, she was mad that I didn't want anything to do with her anymore so she quit and we got a new waiter. After all of that drama Flora and I begin eating and started a good conversation. After we finished with our food and talked alittle more we got up and toured the restaurant. I took Flora to one of the art rooms, she was amazed by everything.

"So I see my prince is here with his bitch." A voice behind us said

We turned around and saw Sierra giving us another one of her famous death glare.

"Sierra what are you doing here?" I asked well yelled

"My family is having a birthday party for my mom." She explained "So Helia I see you are still with that."

"Are you asking to get punched in the face" I yelled as my fists were ready to give punches

Sierra smirked. "O Helia, you know you still want me" She then walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. As Flora saw this her eyes grew wide. "When your ready to ditch this loser you know where I live."

Sierra then looked at Flora who seemed calmed as ever. "Flora. Helia needs a real woman so you should just give him back to me."

"Is that so?" Flora asked

"I know so and...Ahhhhhhhh" Sierra screamed as Flora gripped her hair and cut it with a pair of scissors that was right next to her on a table. When Flora was finished Sierra's long back hair that went to her waist now only went to her shoulders.

"Kiss Helia again and the next thing that will be cut is your face." Flora quoted in a serious tone

"You will pay for this Flora." Sierra cried and ran out of the restaurant

I laughed until I say Flora's face. "I'm sorry Flora."

"You have nothing to be sorry about now let's go back to having a good time." She exclaimed

"Yes let's." I took Flora's hand and led her back into the ballroom where we ate. "Do you want to dance?"

"Okay." Flora blushed. I led her to the dance floor then placed my hands on her waist as she placed her hands around my neck. "This is amazing"

"I know. I feel like I'm in a fairytale." When I'm dancing with Flora I feel like I'm the prince who just found his princess. I took Flora and dipped her, it was funny how she was alittle surprised by it. "Today has been a nice evening my love."

"It really has" Flora agreed and placed her head on my chest. I wanted her in my arms forever.

"Excuss me but may I cut?" Me and Flora looked up to see who was talking. It was a boy our age with pale skin, short brown wavy hair, wearing a black suit.

"Joseph?" Flora looked shocked

"Yes baby it's me." He then grabbed Flora and gave her a hug. "I missed you so much."

Flora easily got out of his grip and placed her arms around me. "That's a lie Joseph."

"You don't believe me?"

"Why should I believe you after what you did?"

"Flora who is this guy?" I asked still looking at the guy who just called my girl baby

"The names Joseph, Flora's boyfriend." The guy smirked. Then and there I wanted to punch him. Flora wouldn't have a boyfriend and not tell me about it, would she?

"Don't listen to him Helia. This is my ex, the one I told you about." she explained

"So your the guy that cheated on Flora with some tramp."

"And who are you?"Joseph asked

"Joseph this is Helia my new boyfriend and the love of my life." Flora told him. I smilled as she said this

"How could you go with someone like this Flora?" Joseph looked discusted "He can't make you happy like I can."

"Please Joseph you made my life a living hell. I'm actually gald you cheated on me. And don't say anything bad about Helia. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm glad we found each other again."

"I'm glad too Flora." I wispered in her ear then gripped her by the waist giving her a nice warm kiss on the lips.

"Discusting. Flora when your ready to get back together just give me a call." After that Joseph left. I then led Flora outside to see all the nature.

"I'm sorry about Joseph."

"No need to apoligise Flora." I told her as we walked to in a garden. "It's not your fault that he is a complete jerk."

"I just wanted tonight to be perfect."

"Trust me Flora it was perfect. Even though our ex's tried to ruin it was still amazing and still is."

"Really?"

"Really. As long as we are together everything is perfect. The whole world seems to stop when I'm with you."

"Your too sweet Helia. I don't deserve you." Flora told me as she laid her head on my chest

"It is I that dosent deserve you." I assured her. "Now when we was having that rude conversation with Joseph was everything that you said about me true."

"Why yes Helia, every last word." Flora smilled

"So are we umm...together...like in boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked her alittle nervous by what her answer was going to be

She blushed. "I hope this answers your guestion." Flora then gripped my jacket and gave me the deepest kiss that I had ever had. It was so passionate and magical as our lips colided with each others. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gripped her as we deepened the kiss. This night just kept on getting better and better.

So I guess that was a yes." I said as we parted for air.

"It's a big fat yes." Flora then jumped into my arms causing us to fall on the ground and started kissing me again. I just couldn't believe it. Flora and I was actually together.

"Come on it's time to get you home." I exclaimed as we both got off the ground.

"But I want to stay with you." Flora cried

"Sorry but it's a school night and as the boyfriend I have to make sure you are at home safe and sound."

"Fine." Flora and I then left the gardens and went back into the retaurant where I paid the bill. After, we made our way to the limo where the driver was waiting for us.

During the ride home all Flora and I could do was make out, I just couldn't keep my hands off her. She was so damn sexy and her body was just calling me. Her lips were so tasty that I couldn't stop. With all the other girls I with all we had was lust but with Flora its love, it always has been. When Flora gets home she's gone be real tired from all the kissing we're doing.

"Excuss me love birds but you are at home." Our driver had told us. We was so into our little make out session we didn't even know we were at home.

"O sorry." Flora blushed alittle embarrassed that the driever had been watching us.

I let Flora out the limo, paid the driver, then walked her to the door.

"I had a great time with you tonight Helia." Flora stated then gave me a quick peck on the lips

"Me too. Tonight has been...just perfect." I told her

"Yes it has but I think my lips are going to be sore for a week, we sure did have a lot of make out sessions." She explained as she touched her lips.

"Want to go for another one?" I asked but didn't wait for Flora to reply as I crashed my lips onto hers. I know Flora was tired but I just couldn't resist. She was just so tasty.

"Alright Helia thats enough." Flora giggled as she ended the kiss. I just smilled. Flora then opened her house door. "Good night Helia. See you tomarrow."

"Or maybe sooner." I said to myself as I watched her go into the house. After she was in I made my way to my house and went upstairs into my room. I changed out of my clothes and took a nice hot steamy shower. After the shower I put on some sweat pants and made sure everyone was sleep. My father and mother was sound asleep as for Willow. I went back into my room and opened my window to have a quick view of Flora's room. Luckly Flora wasnt in there. "Must be taking a shower." I told myself. I climed out of my window and into Flora's room. Flora's room was nice, it was filled with flowers and art. I sat on Flora's bed then heard the shower running.

"Knew it." I smirked as my guess was right. A few minutes later Flora got out of the shower and went into her room. Flora was very surprished when she saw me sitting on the bed waiting for her to finish up.

"...Helia...wh...what are you doing here?" She asked alittle embarressed

"I came to have a sleepover with you." I explained

"My parents are in the other room sleeping if they find you here who knows what they will do."

"Don't worry Flora nobody will find me here. Trust me." I assured her and gave her my best smile

"I guess." I then took a look at what Flora was wearing and so did she. All Flora had on was a towel around her waist. I could see that she was still dripping wet as water fell on the ground.

"ummmm. Flora...you um are..."

"O." Flora blushed. "Sorry I forgot I was wearing a towel. Let me just go back into the bathroom and change."

"Taaaake your time." I told her and she quickly left out the room with her gown and into the bathroom to change. I sighed in releaf. Yes I ddn't mind Flora in the towel but if she would have not noticed then I wouldn't have been able to control myself. I would have took Flora down and showed her all the love I had for her but it's too soon. I want Flora to be ready.

"I'm back Helia." I looked up and saw Flora standing by the door. I blushed and nearly had a heart attack when I saw her. She was wearing a silk night gown that went to her mid thigh and was see through around the breast area. "Helia are you alright?"

"!"

"Helia?"

"Ummm...What. O. Sorry. It's just... you look wonderful."

"Thanks my mom bought me this nightgown about a month ago. I just havent put it on." Flora said then sat on my lap.

"Well your mom has excelent taste. You look sooo damn sexy sweetie." I gave her a charming smile

Flora giggled "Come on Helia let's go to bed we have school tomarrow."

"Can't we just stay up?" I asked her as I had my hand on her thigh carressing it.

"Why?"

"**Cus I just want to see you** **strip**." I sanged for her. She laughed really hard

"Now you can sing huh." She smirked

"I can do a lot of things." I winked

"I'm sure you can but maybe another day you can see me strip. Right now we have to go to bed." She exclaimed as she made her way to her pillow and placed her body in a sexy form in the bed.

"Fine." I pouted and followed her. I then made my way to her and put my arms around her. "Good night Flora."

"Good night my prince. Flora gave then gave me a peck on the lips. "Sweet Dreams."

"You are my sweet dream." I wispered to her. I could see a bright smile form on her face. After that said we both closed our eyes and went off into dream world.


	9. I love you: part 1

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 9: I love you: part 1**

**Flora's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to find myself wrapped around a pair of strong arms. I soon reliezed that they belonged to Helia. I smilled seeing that he was still here by my side. I gazed at the alarm clock seeing that it was only 4 in the morning. "Good still a few more hours till school. I can still lay here with Helia." I still can't believe that Helia and I are together. It's just so amazing that he's changed so much. Now if only I could change his friends. They would be perfect for my friends. I know they all like each other, that's why they fight eveyday.

I looked up at Helia that was still sleeping with a huge smile on his face "Must be having a good dream." I suddenly placed a peck on his warm soft lips and started tracing his abs with my fingers. Man he looks sooooooo good. After a while of tracing his abs I stopped.

"Hey why you stop? It was feeling good." A voice said. I looked down and saw Helia waking up from his slumber.

"Good morning Helia. Sleep well?"

"Better in years. I'm glad I had you to comfort me." He smilled. "So why you stop?"

"I was getting too in to it." I told him "Your body is just to mesmerizing to handle."

Helia smirked and sat up on the bed. He then started kissing and sucking on my neck.

"O...Helia...stop..."I pleaded.

"You know it feels good Flora. Just admit it." He said

"Yes...it feels good but...it's to early.." I told him in between giggles

He stopped and smirked. "It's never to early." Helia then cupped my face and brought his lips to mine. Man did he enjoy kissing me, I was still tired from all the kissing we did last night. I tried to stop him but I soon fell under his spell. The kiss was getting better and better. I placed my arms around his neck and slid my tounge down his mouth. I moaned as I played around in his hair and he brought a hand towards my but, squeezing it in the process. After only three minutes of kissing, I soon found myself ontop of Helia. I didn't really care cuz of right now all I had was Helia and thats all I wanted. Helia placed his hands everywhere on my body, it was like he lost something and was having a hard time finding it. I moaned louder as he spanked my but a few times. I didn't mind all the touching on my body because I was doing the same thing to him as I grinded my slinder body on him. Everything was perfect until he placed his hands under my nightgown. I then stoped eveything in the process as I reliezed where he had gone and he was about to do. I quickly got up off him and looked at him with a confused and nervous face. I could tell that I was blushing from all the heat that was building up in my cheeks.

"Flora. I..."

"Um...I..I...have...to...go..to the bathroom." I told him and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Helia is a guy that loves sex. It would be embarrissing if he left me just because I wouldn't give him any. I'm not ready for that yet. I want Helia to be my first, I love him but...just not now.

"I bet I'm the only girl he's ever dated that was still a virgin." I soon felt a tear run down my face as I reliezed I was crying. I know that if don't give in and give it to him he will leave me. "No. He's not like that, he won't leave me for this small thing...would he?" I asked myself. "Please don't leave me, I love you." I kept repeating those words all while I was in the bathroom

"Please don't leave me."

**End of P.O.V**

"Flora. I..." I was trying to say the right words as I reliezed what I just did

"Um...I..I...have to...go..to the bathroom." Flora told me as she rushed out of the room.

"I'm such an idiot." Flora is one of those girls that wants to wait to have sex. I just can't control myself. Flora looked so scared and confused when she looked at me with those big emerald eyes of hers. I shouldn't have went that far. "Forgive me Flora. I wont ever get carried away like that again." I sighed. I do not want Flora to break up with me because she thinks that I just want sex out of the relationship, yeah it was like that with all my other girlfriends but Flora is different, with her I just want her to be happy. I love her.

I layed on the bed and waited patiently for Flora to come back. I wanted to talk to her about our relationship and that I won't do anything that would hurt her. I love her too much. Five minutes have passed as Flora came back into her room. She looks like she's been crying alittle.

"Hey." I wispered

"Hey." She wispered back as she stood by the door

"Come sit down Flora we have to talk about some things." I exclained

"Okay." She slowly walked to the bed and sat next to me. I placed my arms around her waist showing her that I didn't want to hurt her.

"Flora. About what happened. I'm sorry about placing my hand under there, I was caught in the moment."

"I understand...It's just that...well...I don't want to go that far. Just not yet." She told me and look down

I took her face and lifted it up and staired into her eyes. "I understand. I just want you to know that I don't want to push you into anything that you are not ready to do. I want you to be ready when it's time."

"Helia...will you leave me if I'm not ready sooner." She asked me with tears building up in her eyes

"Never Flora." I assured her "Why would you think that?"

"Because... I'm probably the only girl who you havent slept with and I feel in my heart that you would leave me for someone that will give you sex." Flora then started crying as she buried her face into my chest.

"O Flora don't think like that. Like I told you before all those other girls ment nothing to me. Your the only girl that I love and I would never leave you for anything stupid." I told her. "Flora sex aint better than love and I'm in love with you.

Flora looked back up at me and wiped some of the tears away. "You love me Helia?"

"Yes Flora I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you ever since the day we met. It hurted me when you left. I never got the chance to tell you but when you came back into my life four years later, I knew I had to have you." I then kissed her lips. "Flora I love you and all I want from you is you happiness and love."

"O Helia. I love you too."

"Really? I never thought you could love a guy like me."

Flora giggled. "Helia how could you say that? I have always loved you, ever since the day I met you at the park. Even that day when you and your friends played that prank on me I still loved you. I've never stopped loving you. When we were in living in Magix all I could think about was you and when we moved back here, I just wanted you in my arms even though I was still mad at you for what you did to me." Flora gave me a loving smile and kissed me. "Your the only man I love Helia. I'm gald that we're together."

"I'm gald too." I told her. We shared one last kiss and laied back down in the bed til six when it was time for us to get ready for school.

When Flora's alarm ranged I woke Flora up who went back to sleep and snucked back into my room so I could get ready for school. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I had on a white poets shirt with khakis and white sneakers. My hair was put in a low poney tail as usual. After I got dressed I went down stairs and went into the kitchen to make me something to eat.

"Good morning mom." I said as I reached the kitchen. "How was your night?"

"It was perfect." My mom told me as she gave Willow her food and started making her a lunch.

"That's GREAT!" I yelled. My mom and Willow staired at me

"My my looks like somone had a great time on their date with Flora." My mom teased

"Um yeah."

"You must really like her."

"Are you kidding me mom? Helia is in love with her. He said it that day we went to the beach and everytime he looks at her he's lost in her beauty." Willow stated and smilled at me while eating some toast

"Willow." I yelled

"Well it's true Helia." My litle sister stated again "YOU LOVE HER!"

"My little boy is in love. I'm so happy." My mom exclaimed and started kissing my face. "Do I hear wedding bells after high school? Grandkids?"

"Um mom on second thought I'm just going to grab me something on the way to school." I said this as I grabbed my car keys and ran out of the house. I knew my mom and sister were laughing out of control in there.

I got to my car and stood there waiting for Flora to come out. About two minutes later she finally came out wearing a white sundress with green straps and a floral print. She wears white heels. Her hair is in a high poney tail with curls and also she wears a green flower chocker.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks Helia. Are you ready?"

"Yes lets go." I smilled then led her to the passengers side where I opened the door for her. I got in the car and we rode off to school but first we went to McDonalds and got ourselves some breakfast.

During first and second period, Flora and I grew tired of seeing our friends fight. It was rather boring now.

"Helia. I think your friends like my friends." Flora wispered as we were taking notes

"I think so too." I replied

"Maybe we should get them together."

"Maybe. But how it's not like their going to just walk up to eachother and start kissing." I reminded her

"What about a blind date? We could write them all love letters and bring them some place romantic. They'll be so surprised."

"Flora I love your devious mind." I smilled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. I..."

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost." Flora and I looked up to see who just walked in the door and my blood started to boil.

**Can you guess who just walked in the door that made Helia get mad? Find out next time. I hope you liked it. :) Love ya**


	10. I love you: part 2

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 10: I love you: part 2**

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost." Flora and I looked up to see who just walked in the door and my blood started to boil.

"Joseph?" Flora said in a shocked tone. I looked up at her and at him who just smirked as he saw us.

"Ahhhh. Yes Mr. Joseph, it's a pleasure that you could join us." Mr. Johnson, my second period teacher told him. "Class we have a new student. Please make Joseph feel at home."

"Why is he here?" Flora wispered

"I don't know but its not good." I replied

"Joseph. Please sit next to Flora." I looked at Flora who looked like she was going to die. "She will help you get settled until you get caught up."

"Yes. Mr. Johnson" Joseph walked over to his desk and smirked again as he saw the anger in my eyes.

"So Flora it looks like we will be seeing each other more often."

"Why are you doing here Joseph?" Flora questioned

"I wanted you back, so I begged my parents to send me to my grandparents so I can be near you." Joseph explained

"What about your girlfriend?"

"Please. She was nothing to me but a sex toy."

"Well I would say it's been nice talking to you but then I be lieing." Flora then said this and went back to taking notes and talking to me.

"You will be mine again Flora. I know in your heart that you still love me." Joseph said and then started taking notes. I wanted to smack him. He was trying to get my Flora back into his arms but that will never happen.

Flora seemed like she was having an extreme flashbback which was making her tear up.

"Flora are you ok?" I asked her

"Huh." Flora soon broke out of her trance "O...O...I'm sorry Helia...I..I..can't..." Before Flora could finish she ran out of the classroom.

"Flora" I yelled and glared at Joseph. "What ever you did to Flora I will find out and when I do trust me it's not going to end well. "

Joseph shrugged off everything I told him and went back to taking notes. I got up out of my seat and ran out the class to find Flora.

I searched everywhere and I couldn't find her. I was about to give up until I saw her come out of the principals office still with tears in her eyes

"Don't worry Flora if he bothers you I promise you there will be some trouble in store for him." The principal told Flora

"Thanks

"Ahhhh Helia. Here for Flora I see."

"Yes. I was looking for her." I told him

"Well Flora is not really feeling well so I gave her this period off to calm down. Since I know you and her are close you can take 3rd period off for today and comfort her."

"I would like that thanks." I smilled then wrapped my arms around Flora. The principal smiled then went back into his office. "Flora what happened? Why did you run out the class? Did that guy do something to you?"

"He did something bad to me Helia before I moved back here." She told me.

Second period ended and students were crounding the halls. I picked up Flora bridal style and carried her outside in the garden so we could talk.

"Flora. Tell me. What did he do to you?" I asked her as I sat her down by a tree.

"I..I can't tell you." She wispered

"Flora it's ok. I'm here for you, you can tell me anything."

"I..I'm sorry Helia...I want to tell you..but.." Flora eyes watered up and she burst into tears. "I..just don't want you...to...get hurt."

"It's okay Flora. I wont ask you anymore. When you are ready to tell me I will be here to listen. I love you and I don't want anything or anyone to hurt you." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her and she cried in my arms.

"Helia...I.."

"Please don't speak love. You need time to think. Just cry your little tears out. Please just get better for me. Whatever he did to you, I assure you that I would never do anything like that to you, even if I don't know what it is yet." I assured her and hugged her alittle tighter.

Flora looked up at me, gave me and little smile and gave me a passionate kiss. I put so much love into the kiss telling her that I loved her and that I will never stop loving and protecting her til the day I die.

"I love you my Helia." Flora smiled then laied back on my chest.

"I love you too." I smiled knowing I was the only one who she loved and that Joseph guy couldn't do anything about it. I layed my head on the tree and held Flora close to my heart til third period ended. When third period ended I asked Flora if she was able to go to 4th period, she told me yes and together hand in hand we went on to class.

Throughout the day Joseph has been trying his best to get Flora back but she just tried her best to ignore him. I wanted so bad to hurt him but Flora just told kept on keeping me calm by telling me that she only loves me.

It was sixth period which ment lunch time. Flora was sitting next to her friends, while I was grabing my lunch. I grabed my lunch and walked to my table and sat near my friends.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Helia. Whats up, you look alittle down." Brandon asked me

"It's that boy Joseph. He's been all on Flora's back ever since he got here." I told him

"Did Flora and him have something?" Nabu questioned as he threw a corrot at Flora's table

"Yeah. He was her first boyfriend, they broke up before she moved back here and now he wants her back." I sighed

"Does Flora want him back?"

"No Timmy she says he's nothing to her and the only one she could love is me." I sighed "I don't want that jerk doing anything to her."

"Well I know Flora and I can tell from the way she looks at you you don't have any competition. She loves you just as much as you love her. Don't let one person ruin your perfect relationship

My friends and I looked at Riven with scared faces. He has nevered said anything that nice before in his life.

"What?"

"Alright who are you and what have you done to our friend?" Sky said

"Hey I'm just being honost. Flora and Helia make a great couple, I wish I had someone like that." Riven exclaimed as he looked at Musa with dreamy eyes.

The rest of the guys and I just laughed as Riven looked at Musa.

"What?"

"Riven likes Musa." Sky teased

"Do not."

"Do to. Just ask her out already. She won't say no." I assured him

"I do not like Musa so get that out of you heads."

"Sure you don't then why..." But before I could say anything else I caught a glimpse of Flora. She was getting up from the table when all of a sudden Jospeh came out of nowhere and grabbed Flora by the waist and started kissing her. "HE'S A DEAD MAN." I walked up to him and punched him in the face, he then fell to the ground.

"Helia...I...I didn't kiss him...he walked up to me and forced it on me." Flora cried. I grabbed her and replaced that cold kiss with a nice, sweet tender one.

"It's ok Flora. Feel better? I saw what he did please don't cry. It's not your fault." I told her. I then looked back at Joseph who was still on the ground. "The only one who touches Flora's lips is me. If you ever come near Flora again next time you won't have lips at all."

"Next time you come near our best friend you will have to deal with us." Stella yelled as the rest of the Winx club ran to comfort Flora

"And trust me you don't want to deal with us." Layla added

"What ever." Joseph spoked as he got up. "Flora are you staying with these losers or are you going with a real man?"

I wanted so badly to hurt him but Flora stopped me. She then walked up to him and smacked him, leaving him with a red mark. "I'm not your toy Joseph and I'ma stay with my friends and Helia. Helia is a real man and my girls are real friends. As for you your the one that's the loser."

Flora then walked out of the cafetria and then sat on a table outside where she could get some fresh air.

"Helia go talk to her." Tecna told me

"Yeah she needs some comfort that her best friends can't give her." Bloom winked

"But what about that?" I asked as I pointed to Jospeh who was being tackled by Riven and Brandon

"Don't worry us girls and your...um...friends got him." Musa assured me

"Thanks." I then gave them a warm smile and ran my way to where Flora was sitting. She had her head down on the table and it sounded like she was crying. Flora please don't cry." I sat next to her and played in her hair.

"She raised her head up and was now looking at me with tearie eyes. "I'm...sorry about all this Helia...I didn't mean for that to happen... He just came at me..."

"It's alright Flora. Please don't cry."

"Your not mad at me?"

"Now why would I be mad at you for something he did?" I asked her

"I don't know he..."

"Flora he is your past. I'm your present and future and like I told you I will always be there to protect you."

Flora smiled and gave me a gentle yet pleasurable kiss. "I love you Helia."

"I love you too. Please don't let him upset you. You still have me." I assured her

"Alright." She smilled and rested her head on my chest

"I love you." I kept telling her

"I love you too."

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"Of course I remember. I was laying in the grass daydreaming when a piece of paper landed on me. And when I looked up I saw you. You were so cute and shy back then.

"Arnt I not cute?" I asked her

"No." Flora giggled. "Your so hansom but you still have your shy moments."

"Like how?" I questioned

"Um. Like last night." Flora explained. "When I walked in wearing my new gown"

"I...I wasn't being shy...I was just admiring your beauty.." I told her

Flora laughed. "Ok Helia. What ever you say."

"What. you don't believe me?"

"No."

"Then believe this." I then threw her ontop of the table and started tickling her.

"No...No...Helia...Please...Stop..."

"Let me think about it...No." I then went in alittle rougher

"Helia...Stop...it's too much..."

"Fine." I stoped tickling Flora who couldn't do nothing but giggle. "Maybe next time you should believe me."

"Maybe I will. Maybe I want." Flora then gave me a kiss on the cheak and jumped on my back as the bell ranged. "Off to class we go."

"I never said I was going to carry you." I told her

"No but I did."

I sighed and took her to her last class of the day.

"See you after class." I told her as I placed her back on the ground.

"Bye sweetie." After that said Flora went into her class.

After I made sure Flora was in class I walked to my classroom door which was right next to Flora's but before I could walk in someone grabbed me from behind and forced me to the ground and started punching me in the face.

"What the hell?" I then saw that it was Joseph punching me.

"Flora wont like you after she see's that you can't fight worth shit. In no time she'll be running back in my arms."

My blood started to boil again. I then flipped him over and started giving him punches of my own. "FLORA WILL NEVER BE YOURS."

"Please stop." He kept pleading but I just couldn't come up with the heart to do it.

"Helia please. Get off him." I soon stopped as I looked up and saw Flora with tears in her eyes.

"Flora." I got up off him and wrapped my arms around her. Luckily she was the only one that actually seen the fight. "I'm sorry."

"What happened? I heard noises coming from out here and came to check it out." Flora said as she dried her tears.

"Jospeh forced me to the ground and started punching me leading us into a huge fight." I explained

Flora looked at Joseph and gave him a death glare, Joseph smirked and ran to the bathroom to clean up, I kind of gave him a good ass whipping. "Helia we'll talk about this later but you better get to class before you get into trouble."

"Alright." I sighed and gave Flora a small kiss then went into class.

"What took you so long Helia?" Brandon asked me as I sat down at my desk

"And what happened to your face? You have like five-six scraches." Sky added

"Sorry but I had to take care of something." I told them

"Was it that Joseph guy?" Sky asked

"Yeah but don't worry. I took care of it." I smirked and started listening to what my teacher was talking about.

About two minutes before class ended the principal came into the room, he had a serious look on his face

"Sorry to distrub you but I need to see Helia for a moment" He told my teacher

"Yes you may have him." My teacher said. After that I walked out of the class with the principal, through the halls of my school, and into the principal's office.

When I came into the principals office I saw Joseph sitting in a chair.

"Um. Mr Harris." (that's my principals name) "What's this all about?"

"Have a seat Helia." Mr. Harris told me. I sat down in the chair next to Joseph and listened to what Mr. Harris had to say

"Now Helia. Joseph has told me that you jumped on him at the beginning of 7th period. Is this true?"

"WHAT!" I yelled out of my seat. "He attacked me"

"No you jackass you attacked me first, I have the scars to prove it." Joseph yelled back

"So do I you idiot."

"Alright that's enough." Mr. Harris screamed. We admiditly calmed down and turned our attention back to Mr. Harris. "Now I don't care who started it and who finished it. Fighting is not permitted in this school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." We both exclaimed

"Good. Now I would suspend you but since Joseph is new and since Helia is one of my best students in this school, I'm going to let you guys off with a warning."

"Thank you sir." I said happily.

"No problem but if this happens again. I'm going to have the both of you suspened for five days next time."

"It won't happen again." Joseph asssured him. "Now can I go?"

"Yes you may go but Helia I would like a word with you."

Joseph left and I was stuck in the principals office as class ended

"So Helia how are things with you and my niece?" Mr. Harris asked

I was alittle confused. "Um...your..niece?"

"Yes. My niece." Mr. Harris laughed as he saw I didn't know who I was talking about. "Has tan skin, green eyes, and long honey blond hair like my sister."

"Wait. Please don't tell me that you are Flora's uncle?"

Mr. Harris smirked. "Took you long enough."

I then looked at him more closely. He did have Flora's emerald eyes and he was tan, the only thing is his hair was a dirty blond that was tied up in a poney.

"Flora nevered told me that you were her uncle." I stated.

"Well I am." He exclaimed and then looked at me with a serious face. "Helia I want you to keep a close eye on that boy Joseph. I know everything about him and what he tried to do with Flora."

"What did he try to do?" I asked concerned

"Before Flora moved back here she caught him in bed with another girl."

"Wait Flora told me she only caught him kissing another girl." I explained

"No he slept with the girl and the next day after Flora broke up with him he came over to her house to try and work it out but he ended up beating her. Thank God my nephew got to him when he did or Flora would have been in a bad state."

"HE DID WHAT." I yelled my fists were filled with rage how could he do anything like that to Flora. "Why didn't Flora tell me and why did you enroll him in this school?"

"Helia calm down. I know this is a lot to handle. Trust me Flora didn't take it well when she found out he was here either. I never saw the boy so I didn't know who he was until Flora told me. And Flora didn't want to tell you because she is scared. She dosen't want you doing anything wrong and she dosen't want him to hurt you." Mr. Harris sighed. "She's just like her mom. She dosen't want nobody to get hurt because of her.

"Thank you Mr. Harris I will make sure to keep a close on Joseph."

"Thats all I want. Flora is like a daughter to me and if he ever tries to hurt Flora again I will kill him myself."

"Not before I get my hands on him. Thanks for the talk." After that said I left out of the office to find my princess waiting for me.

"I guess my uncle told you about us being related huh." Flora laughed a little

"Yeah and also other things."

"Other things." Flora questioned

I sighed and placed my arm on Flora's shoulder. "Come on we'll talk about it when we're in the car"

"Okay." Flora and I made our way to the car and started going home. "So um what did you want to talk to me about?"

"!"

"Helia?"

"O soory. I wasn't paying attention."

"Well what's wrong you can tell me anything." She assured me

"Why didn't you tell me about Joseph beating you?" I asked her

"My uncle told you didn't he?"

"Yes. Now please tell me." I looked at her with worry eyes as I parked the car in the parking lot of the park.

"Please just forget about this. I've been trying ever since I moved back here." Flora eyes were filled with tears

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"It's over now Helia. Its in the past."

"No its not over. It's not over til you explain to me what happened. No one deseves for these things to happen."

"THEN WHY DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?" Flora yelled but stopped as she saw who she was yelling at."I'm sorry sweetie. It's just hard. I have no one to talk too, the only one's that know are my family, not even my best friends know."

I brought my face to hers and gave her a gentle, yet waming kiss. "You have me to talk to. I will listen and comfort you whenever you need it."

Flora gave me a weak smile. "Alright but your not going to like it."

"I'm ready."

Flora started to relax alittle bit, took my hand and held it. I gave it a tight squeeze telling Flora that I was here for her.

Alright it began like this..."

_**Flora's Story**_

_**It was 9 months before senior year. I was happy because this year I was going back to Gardenia to go to school with my best friends. I haven't seen them in four years. I was also kind of bumbed out because I would have to see Helia again. He was not on my list of good things. Ever since that day he hurted me I just couldn't trust him, but in my heart I was still in love with him even if I did have a boyfriend. **_

_**I was in a bad mood today because my boyfriend and I had an argument, apparently he dosen't want me leaving him. I understand but he has to understand that it isn't my decision to leave. I went over to Josephs house and his mother told me he was in his room. I thanked her and then went upstairs. I knocked on the door but nobody answered me. I then heard moaning. I opened the door to find the worst thing I could ever see ...**_

**_"What the hell are you doing Joseph?" I yelled. apparently he didn't hear me knocking on the door_**

**_Joseph then stopped what he was doing and looked up. "Flora it's not what it looks like."_**

**_"O really cause it looks to me that you were just fucking this girl." _**

**_"Excuss me but who are you?" The girl asked as she covered herself with a blanket_**

**_I was his girlfriend." I told her on the verge of tears_**

**_"You can't be his girlfriend because I'm his girlfriend." The girl told exclaimed_**

**_"Well you can have him because after what I just saw. I don't ever want to speak to him again." I said this and out the door all the way home._**

**_When I got home I was surprised that I wansn't crying anymore, I guess I didn't love him like I thought I did. But it did hurt seeing him cheating on me. I got on my computer and messaged my best friends on facebook and told them everything. Afterwards I saw that Stella posted some pictures of her and my other friends playing pranks on the guys that we can't stand. I laughed as I seen my friends dump paint and dirt on their faces. "The girls sure did get them good." I looked at the picture a second time and blushed. I saw Helia. He wasn't in a bad state like the rest of his freinds with the paint. I don't know why but to me Helia has gotten ever cuter. His hair has grown and his abs, "O WoW" his abs were so amazing. I don't know why but I think I can't wait to see Helia. _**

**_I looked at my phone and I had ten missed calls from Joseph. I wasn't in the mood so I cut my phone off and went to sleep._**

**_The next day I woke up, went downstairs for breakfast and started playing with my little sister. Later that day my parents took my sister to this birthday party leaving me alone in the house. My brother Charles went to his girlfriends house so he wouldn't be back til late. _**

**_"Guess it's just me." I told myself then sat on the couch to watch some tv. After two episodes of victorious, the doorbell ranged. "Coming." I ran to the door and opened it. The person who was at the door was somebody that I nevered wanted to see again._**

**_"Joseph?" _**

**_"Hey Flora. Can we talk?" He asked _**

**_"NO. GO HOME!" I yelled and tried to close the door but he placed his foot in it. _**

**_"Look I'm sorry about what happened. I was just mad that you were leaving so I got drunk and slept with another girl. _**

**_"Ok Joseph. First of all you was not drunk, if you were your parents would have discovered it plus I didn't smell any alcohol on you and second that girl said that you two were dating. You been cheating on me all this time." _**

**_"I'm sorry. I love you. Please give me a second chance." He begged and gave me puppy dogs eyes._**

**_"Your puppy dog eyes can't help you now. And if you loved me than you would have nevered cheated on me." I looked at him in discust. "Goodbye"_**

**_"But Flora."_**

**_"I SAID GOODBYE!" I tried to close the door on him again but he pushed me to the ground and made his way into the house._**

**_"We are going to be together whether you like it or not." After he said that he started punching me in the face._**

**_"Joseph please stop." I cried _**

**_"No! You are going to learn Flora." He about 10 minutes of punching me he dragged me by my hair and led me upstairs into my room, leaving a trail of my blood behind. _**

**_Once we were in my room Joseph threw me on the bed and just smirked. "Please stop." I cried. I was in so much pain. _**

**_"SHUT UP." He then slapped me with such force that I screamed, the pain was too much to bear. "Now we are going to do something that we havent got the chance to do yet." My eyes widend as I knew what he was thinking. _**

**_"Please...No..." I couldn't say anything else as Joseph placed his lips onto mine. It wasn't a passionate, loving kiss he usto give me, it was a kiss filled with anger, hate, control, and lust. He placed his hands everywhere on my body. Places I nevered wanted a man to touch until I was ready. I soon gained control as I slapped him and stopped the kiss. I screamed as loud as I could, praying to God that someone would save me. After I screamed, Joseph punched me leaving me uncouncious, my felt like I was being beaten over and over. I soon went into a deep sleep. The only thing I saw before I was knocked out was a young man a year older than me knocking Joseph out with a bat. _**

**_End of Story_**

"The next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital." Flora cried. She really been through a lot. "I soon found out that I was in a coma for about a week and that my brother saved me."

"Flora..." I didn't know what else to say. My body was filled with so much anger that I wanted to punch something.

"Jospeh was arrested but as you can see his parents must have bailed him out." Flora wiped her eyes

"If I were his parents I would have kept him in there for a good amount of years." I told her

"Thanks." Flora wispered then smiled. "I'm just thankful that my brother was there to save me. He's my hero."

"I'm thankful too. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here today." I got out the car, walked over to the passengers side and got Flora out of the car carring her bridal style. Where she laid her head on my chest.

"I just don't understand..."

"Understand what?" I asked her as I placed her underneath a tree

"Why would someone beat you if they say they love you?"

"Peopel have a way of showing love. But trust me Fora if he did love you, he wouldn't have did anything like that to you." I wrapped my arms around her. "If Joseph really loved you like he said he did he would have gave you the world instead of hell. Thats nothing but a person who has nothing better to do but beat women. I bet he did the same thing to his other girlfriend. Women deserve better" I lifted Flora's head so that she could look at me. "You desearve better."

"Would you ever beat me Helia...I mean if we ever got into an argument or even for fun." Flora asked me with fear in her voice.

"NEVER!" I assured her. "Flora don't think like that. I would NEVER EVER do anything so stupid to you in my life. Even if we ever broke up I would still be there for you. I love you. Love brings happiness not destruction and you Flora is the only person that I love and you are my everything." I kissed Flora on the cheek. "Don't ever think that again. I could never think of doing anything like that to you. If I did I could never forgive myself, I would jump off a bridge if it came to that."

Flora brought her lips to mine giving me a passionate kiss. It was warm, sweet, gentle and loving. I kissed her back telling her that there was nothing to worry about and that I would always be there for her. "Thanks for loving me." Flora said as she ended the kiss.

"It's not a problem Flora. I will always love you." I wispered in her ear. My princess."

Flora smilled and then laid her head back on my chest. "Please don't tell anyone about my past. I don't want no one knowing and please just stay away from Joseph."

"Why?" I questioned

"Because I really care about you and I don't want you getting hurt because of me. Its best if you just stay away from him."

I sighed. "Alright but if he tries anything like today during lunch he will be dead."

Flora smilled a small smile and played in my hair. "Helia will you always be with me?"

"Always Flora. I want to marry you, I want us having children together, I want to die together. I want us living eternity together. Me and you will be together forever."

"Forever." Flora wispered then closed her eyes and went into a peaceful sleep.

"Forever Princess." I kissed her on the forehead and followered her into dreamland.

**Hope you like it. Poor Flora. Never thought Joseph would do that to her, luckily she has Helia to protect her. Soon there will be a surprise that you would never think could happen between Flora's and Helia's relationship. Hope you liked it :)**


	11. Never

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 11: Never**

I woke up as the wind brushed my face. Flora was still sleeping peacefully in my arms. "Beautiful" I took out my phone to check the time, I was relieved, we only had an hour before curfew. I then sighed as I looked at Flora, she's been through so much over these past years. I don't understand how someone would abuse her like Joseph did.

"Why is she with me? It's been only a few months since the attack."

"Because I love you Helia." Flora softly spoke as she began waking up, fluttering open her eyes

I sighed and ran my hands in her long silky hair. "Sleep well?"

"Of course, knowing you were here with me." She blushed

I smiled. I got up with her in my arms, laughing as she was alittle surprised by it and carried her to my car. "Come on, it's time to go home."

"But I don't want to leave." Flora pouted

"Well we have to. You don't want to get in trouble with your parents do you?"

"I don't mind." Flora stated playfully

"Well I do I don't want you grounded. I want be able to spend time with you." I placed Flora in the car, buckled her seatbelt for her, then walked to the drivers side and got into the car myself. "Alright time to go."

"Fine." Flora pouted again and then staired at me

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned "Is there something on my face?"

Flora looked at me in disbelief and let out a few tears.

"Flora."

"Did Joseph do that to your face?" Flora asked as she traced her hands on the scratches

"Yeah. But it's nothing to worry about." I assured her as I took her hand away from my face and kissed it.

"I'm sorry Helia. It's my fault that this happened."

"It's not Flora!" Flora was kind of started by the way I just yelled. I relaxed and started talking to her alittle calmer. "I'm sorry please stop crying sweetie. I can't bear to see you cry."

"I can't have you get hurt because of me Helia" I wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I think we should break up."

WHAT! NO! I can't lose you again." I was hurt that Flora would even think that

"But Helia he will hurt you again if we're together. Please just for me." More tears ran down her face

"NEVER!" I exclaimed "I understand that you are trying to protect me because you love me but I won't be protected if you are not by my side. I would die without you. I can't lose you again Flora my heart was already broken enough the day you left me four years ago. We will be together forever, don't let "him" ruin what we have. Please."

"Helia... before she could say annything to change my mind I took my seeatbealt off and gave her a passionate kiss. Flora eyes grew wide, she tried to get out of it but my arms were too strong. I stoped to look at her for just a minute. Flora looked at me for a moment then took off her seatbelt then jumped ontop of me. "I'm sorry for thinking that." She sighed then kissed me with such force I had to push my seat back so we could fall back and make out. Flora kissed me with so much love never wanting to let me go, I knew she was apoligizing about everything that had happen to us. I moaned as her tounge slid down my mouth. Flora hands were everywhere, from my face to my but. I took the kiss a little deeper as I gripped her waist pulling her alittle closer to my body. She was so beautiful and loving. I wanted her ontop forever. I then stoped because if I didn't, our make out session would become alittle more privite then they already were.

I looked up at Flora who was blushing from what just happened. "Flora.."

Flora placed a finger on my lip stopping me from speeking. "Please don't leave me." She wispered

"I don't think I could ever leave you." She blushed gave me a peck on the lips.

"Thanks."Flora then got back on her side and looked out the window. She looked like she was in a wonderful dream. "I love you Helia."

"I love you too. Now come on we have to get home." I then turned on the engine and drove off.

When we got to our houses I kissed Flora goodnight and went into my house. My parents were packing for some reason

"Um dad. What are you doing?" I asked my father

"Your mother and I are going on a week long trip." Dad smiled

"When are you leaving?"

"Now actually." Mom answered for my dad. "We will be back monday"

"So what about Willow and I?"

"Don't worry Willow will be fine with Rose and I'm sure you and Flora can find something to do." Dad winked

"Rose and Flora..What are you talking about?"

"O Rose and Flora will be staying here for the week since their parents are coming along." Mom told me as she zipped the last suitcase and tried to bring it to the door but my dad stopped her and took the luggage to the car.

My heart pounded with excitement. "Yes!" I get to be with Flora for a week without interruptions from our parents. "Sounds fun"

"Yeah "really" fun. A few days with your girlfriend with no parents around." Dad smirked a playful smirk but ended it as he got smacked bye my mom

"That's enough about all that. Besides the girls will be here and my little Helia dosen't do those type of things anyway." My mother explained as she pinched my cheek

"Um yeah." I blushed alittle my mother smiled and went into outside.

"Here." Dad gave me a box filled with condoms. "Make sure you use these, I don't want to be a grandfather yet."

I blushed more and more. "Daaaaaad. I don't need these. Flora and I are not going to do anything."

"Flora is a beautiful young woman and I know how attracted you are to her." My father told me which was true. "Just keep these just in case and make sure you are quiet or out of the house so the girls wont see you two."

"Whatever." I grabbed the box and held it tight.

My mother came back into the house with Flora, Rose, and their parents. "Alright darling it's time to leave."

"Alright." Dad said then gave me a coy smile. "Remember what I told you Helia."

"I will." I sighed and looked at Flora who had a bright blush on her fave

"Good. Make sure the girls are in bed by nine and that they are fed and at school on time."

"Yes sir." Flora and I said together soluting.

Our parents laughed. "Young love." Flora's dad said

"Alright time for us to go." Flora's mom stated showing all the parents out the door. "Oh and Flora, remember what I told you." with that said Flora's mom winked and closed the door. Flora's face was really red now. She must have told her something embarrasing.

"So princess. What was all that about?" I asked wanting to know

"Um...nothing." Flora looked at Willow and Rose. "Hello Willow are you happy about having Rose over for a week?"

"YOU BET!" Willow screamed "Let's go play." Willow took Rose's hand and dragged her upstairs

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour." I yelled to them and turned my head back at my beautiful flower "Come on let's put your stuff in the guess room."

"Oh so I'm not sleeping with you tonight?" Flora giggled

"Yes you are but Rose's stuff will go in the guest room and yours will be in mine"

"Okay." Flora and I put the stuff on the floor and went into my room "So what do we do now Helia?"

"This." I grabbed Flora and kissed her. She then stopped it and sat on the bed. "We always do that."

"It's never boring." I assured her. "So um what was your mother talking about?"

"Oh." Flora blushed and went into one of her bags and grabbed out a box. "She was talking about me and you...you know." Flora then showed me the condoms

"Oh. Um. well I haven't planned on us doing that."

I know she just want us to be safe if we did do anything." She told me and placed the box of condoms on the dresser

"Sounds like my father. He told me the same thing." Flora giggled. "What?"

"I don't think your father needs to tell you anything about sex."

"Oh." I then threw Flora on the bed and got ontop. "Is it because I'm a beast in the bedroom?"

"Now how would I know that?" Flora asked me

"Don't know. But you could know if we did." I said in a sudisive tone.

"No. Not now anyway." Flora said then pushed me off of her. She then got ontop and took off my shirt revealing my shirt.

"Flora."

"Helia can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Will be be making love for our first time or will it be just plain sex." Flora asked a little serious, wanting to know

"We will be making love Flora. That's all I want on that special day." I told her.

"When we do make love and if I wasn't good would you cheat on me or leave me for someone better?"

"I would never do that. I could never cheat on you Flora, not in a life time."

Flora giggled. Then traced her fingers on my chest. "Ok just making sure."

"Would you cheat on me if I wansn't what you thought I was."

"Never! I love you too much" Flora answered

"Oh thank God. You had me worried for a second there."

Flora got off me and sat up. "You will never have to worry about me doing anything like that Helia. Now come on it's dinner time."

"Alright." I got up and we ran downstairs to the kitchen and made dinner. After dinner Flora and I cleaned up everything and went back up in my room.

"The girls are sound asleep already Helia." Flora told me as she walked back in my room

"Seems like they had alittle too much fun tonight. It's not even their bed time yet."

"I know."

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her

"Make love"

"Wh..what?"

Flora laughed " Only joking Helia. I don't know. we could watch some tv."

"Al..al...right" I studdered still trying to get over the making love part. " I'm about to go take a shower, you can make yourself more at home, unless you would like to join me?"

"No...no.. you go ahead. I'll take one after you." She's so cute when she blushes.

I then left out of the room with a towel. I went into the bathroom, turned the water on and started stripping. I sighed. "I wish Flora could watch me strip." I them let it slide and got into the water. The water relaxed me after all the stress I been through today. I feel Flora needs a nice hot shower to to calm her down. Ten mnutes later (I like taking long showers) I got out of the shower but as I was about to place the towel around me I heard music playing. "Must be Flora watching a video." I then picked up the towel but then dropped it as I saw Flora come in with a disturbed looked on her face. "Flora...what are you doing?"

Flora looked at my body and just stood there for a second with a huge blush and small smile on her face, she then got out of her trance and looked around the bathroom.

"Flora?" I quickly wrapped my towel around my waist. Flora then spotted what she was looking for. A bucket. She then filled it with hot water. "What are you doing?"

"Look out your window and you will find out." She explained and left out the bathroom with the bucket. I followed and looked out the window to see what she was talking about. I saw Jospeh with a radio playing a romantic song. He also had roses and a heart shaped candy box. As Joseph saw Flora once more he stoped playing the music and started talking.

"Flora. I know what I did to you in the past was wrong but we could start anew, just you and me. Please ditch this loser and get back with a real man."

"GO HOME JOSEPH!" Flora yelled

"Not until you leave him and come with me." He told her. I wanted to rip his heat out but Flora told me to stay away from him.

"Leave Flora alone, she dosent want you." I said and wrapped an arm around Flora's waist. Joseph stood there speechless as he looked to see that I was only in a towel

"I see you that you can have sex with this ass but when I tried giving it to you you begged me to stop." Jospeh said hurt but Flora didn't seem to care she just rolled her eyes and threw the bucket of hot water on his head.

"When you tried giving it to me you had me forced to the bed while you was hitting me!" Flora shouted "Next time you come to my house or Helia's I will have a restraining order on you." Flora said this and went sat on the bed

"Flora. When will you get it in your head that I love you." Jospeh yelled

"If you loved her you wouldn't have put your hands on her then tried to rape her." I said this and closed the window

"It's ok Flora he's can't hurt you anymore." I told her as I held her

"I know. Thanks for being here Helia, I don't know what I would have done if you wasn't"

"You looked like you could have handled it."

"I don't know." Flora said then blushed. "Oh..I..I'm sorry about walking in on you."

"It's fine."

"Yes you are." She wispered

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing." She said

"It was something. you were looking at me Flora."

"Was not."

"Was too. I saw you smile when you saw me." I laughed

Flora gave in. "Okay... maybe I was looking alittle."

"Alittle? Please. you were drooling all over the floor." Flora blushed. I'm a god in your eyes."

"Well. I saw you naked, which was outstanding." I smirked and gave her a sexy smile when she said this. "But you'll just have to wait to see me." Flora winked and ran out the room.

"What? Wait!" I then started chasing her but stoped as the bathroom door slamed in my face. "Open up Flora." I banged on the door.

"Can't do that Helia. I'm about to take a shower." All I heard was giggling as the water turned on.

"Some day Flora. Some day." I said this and went into the bedroom and changed into some sweat pants. I then grabbed a sketch book and started drawing a picture of my Flora in my arms.

I guess Flora liked long showers too because fifthteen minutes had passed and she was still in the bathroom. I went out the room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Flora are you okay in there?"

"Yes. I'm fine just drying myself off...O..I forgot my gown. Helia can you please give it to me its in the pink suitcase."

"No problem." I went into my room and grabbed the suitcase. I opened it and found the nightgown. It looked just like the white one instead it was silked pink. I knocked on the door and gave the gown to Flora. When she came out I almost fainted. She looked fantastic in that gown.

"Helia you okay?" Flora asked

"Yea." I wiped the drool off my face. "Let me guess your mom bought you that."

"No. I bought it. I saw how you loved the white one so I went back and bought three more but in different colors." She then walked over to me and wispered in my ear. "Now come on sweetie and let's go to bed."

Flora grabbed my hand and led me back into the room. She then laid down in a sexy pose and started watching tv. I just couldn't take it anymore. Flora is soooooo stuning, I want to make love to her right now, but I want to wait til the time is right.

"Flora. Your just to beautiful." I told her as I got into the bed with her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks." She blushed

"Never leave me" I wispered in her ear and stared kissing her neck

"Never." Flora said this and relaxed more as I kissed her. "Never. Never. Never. Never." After all of that Flora and I watched some tv for a few hours then started getting sleepy.

"Helia. Promise me you will will never leave me." Flora said as she went into dream world.

"I promise Flora. I will always be with you. I will never leave you." I kissed Flora's forehead and dozed off myself but not without saying...

"Never."

**Hope you liked it. :) love ya**


	12. The Attack

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 12: The Attack**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. I then turn over to find my Flora out of bed. "That explains the smell" I get up and quickly walk myself downstairs to the kitchen to find two hungry little girls playing and a beautiful wife placing food on their plates.

"Now hurry up and eat. I still have to do your hair before the bus arrives." Flora tells them

"Okay." The starving girls say

"Good." Flora then smiles and walks over to me. She places a hand on my cheek and gives me a peck on the lips. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning princess." I yan

"Hungry?" Flora asks. I nod and she leads me to my seat. "I made your favorite. Pancakes with everything ontop with cheese eggs and two buscuits to the side."She then places my plate infront of me. "And a glass of orange juice to wash it all down."

I staired at the food and then her with amazment. "Flora how did you know this is my favorite?"

"I told her." Willow explained. "Flora asked me what we liked to eat for breakfast and I told her."

"We also helped." Rose added then took a big bite of her toast.

"Well thanks girls it all looks yummy." I smiled and started eating. Flora smiled and sat next to me eating her breakfast.

"So girls mom told me that you two joined ballet." Flora said

"Yeah. I'm so excited!" Willow yelled

"Me two. I want to be a great dancer just like you Flora." Rose exclaimed

I looked at Flora a little confused. "I never knew you could dance Flora."

"um yeah...I dance a little

"Alittle? Please. Flora is a queen on the dancefloor. She can dance anything. From hip hop to ballet." Rose explained making Flora blush. "Last year she won 1st place in the ballet compotition."

"Rose."

"Well it's true Flora." Rose smilled. "She's not just a good dancer but she can sing like an angel too. I want to be just like my big sister Flora."

"You make it seem like I'm the best at everything." Flora said

"Well you are." Rose said. "Come on Willow let's get our things together before Flora does our hair and the bus comes."

"Okay" With that said our two little sisters ran out the room with huge smiles on their faces.

"So" I said stairing at Flora who jwas looking kind of embarrashed

"What?" She asked

"Dancing huh. You never told me you could dance before."

"Well I can." Flora got up from the table and placed the dishes in the sink. I followed and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"And sing too?"

"Yes Helia. I can sing too but not as perfect as Rose told you." Flora told me in a shy tone

"And you nevered told me this why?"

"You nevered asked and plus I'm not going to make a fool out of myself infront of you."

"Now why would you think that you would make a fool of yourself?" I asked her

Flora sighed. "Well when I was with...you know...he usto laugh at my dancing and singing. He told me I was no good."

"Don't listen to him. He's nothing and besides from what you sister has told me you are really talented." I kissed her on her cheek and her face turned a light rose color. "Now when are you going to dance for me?"

"Maybe today, maybe tomarrow. Don't know, when I fell I'm ready." Flora smiled and then walked out the room to do the girls hair. "Now get dressed"

I obeyed and went upstairs to get ready for school. "Hope Joseph dosen't mess with Flora today." After I got dressed and got ready for school I went down stairs and found Flora waving to the girls as the bus pulled off.

"Bye girls." After that said Flora closed the door and looked at me weird as she saw me smiling. "What is it Helia?"

"Nothing"

"Come on tell me." She pleaded

"It's just that you will be a wonderful mother some day." I told her

"You think so?"

"I know so. How many do you want anyway?"

"Two or three." Flora replied. "Come on let's get to school before we are late."

"As you wish princess." I bowed to her causing her to laugh and together we went off to school.

As we entered the school. We was surprised to see our friend Marcus with his arms around Sierra. As Sierra spotted Flora and I she told Marcus to meet her in class and that she would be right there. After she walked up to us

"Hi Flora. Helia." Sierra said with a huge grin on her face

"Um hi Sierra." Flora said first

Sierra giggled. "You don't have to worry about me anymore Flora. I'm with Marcus now."

"That's great." I said relieved

"When did this happen?" Flora asked

"The night you cut my hair." Sierra giggled again. "After I ran out the Rose Garden in tears I sat ontop of my parents car. Afterwards Marcus spotted me and we started talking. He told me that he liked me ever since freshman year but he was too scared to tell me. I was alittle surprised by what he told me but I guess I was too busy trying to chase after you Helia. Well after that talk he surprised me again by kissing me. It was so magical and passionate." Sierra smiled. "After that we became a couple."

"Well...thats nice." I told her.

"I know and thanks for the hair cut. Miarcus loves it."

"No problem." Flora smiled

"And Helia. I hope you make Flora happy. She's a wonderful girl, now I can see why you love her." Sierra said this and went into class

"Um...what just happened?" Flora asked alittle confused

"Sierra is in love and now we don't have to worry about her anymore." I explained

"I like the sound of that." Flora then kissed me but we were soon interrupted

"Discusting." We looked up and saw Joseph. I placed Flora behind me.

"What do you want?"

"I only want one thing from you Helia." He then looked at Flora "and thats Flora"

"Well you can't have her." I assured him. "Come on Flora let's go before we're late for class." I grabbed Flora's hand and guided her into class leaving Joseph in the halls alone.

"Thanks." Flora said as we entered the class

"No problem." After that said we started working on our art projects and went on with our day.

**Flora's P.O.V**

After the whole Sierra and Joseph thing this morning, Helia and I have actually had a good day. It was 5th period and Musa and I were having a conversation since the teacher was in the hall

"Flora can you help me bring some things to the music room?"

"Sure." I told her

"O yeah and also can you enter the talent show with me?" I knew she was going to go there again.

"Not this again. How come Layla can't enter with you?"

"Because I want you to do it. Please you have an amazing voice."

"But..."

"I bet Helia will like it if you entered." She smirked. I blushed

"Well. I guess I can do it."

"You will? Oh thank you!" Musa then hugged me tight. "I know we can beat everyone!"

"O Musa." I laughed

5th period had ended and Musa and I started taking some things to the music room. I told Helia that I would meet him at lunch afterwards, he didn't mind at all. After Musa and I took the things to the room we signed up for the talent show and left

"So Musa what song do you want to sing?" I asked her as we walked down the halls

"I was thinking that maybe we could write one." She told me

"That sounds perfect." I said this but then stoped I saw Joseph and his friend was waiting for us in the middle of the halls.

"Flora you okay?" Musa asked me

"No. It's Joseph and his friend." I was alittle scared. Helia was nowhere around and I didn't want them hurting Musa and me

"Come on Flora he won't hurt you. I'm here." Musa said making me feel better

"Okay." Musa and I then started walking again but Joseph and his friend stoped us

"Now where are two lovely ladies going in such a rush?" Josephs friend asked us

"None of your buisness." Musa stated and we started walking again but they stoped us once more. "Go away!"

"Flora I love you. Let's get back together." Joseph pleaded

"Never." I told him and he got alittle angry

"Can't you tell that I'm lost without you Flora? I need you with me."

"I said no." Joseph then got really angry and showed me towards the lockers

"Hey leave her alone!" Musa yelled but got shoved towards the locker herself by Joseph's friend.

"Musa I been liking you for a while now and I think we should go together." Joseph's freind smirked

"No you pervert. now get off us." Musa yelled

"Um let me think...No." Joseph's friend said this and started kissing her

"Get off her!"

"Don't pay attention to them Flora pay attention to me." Joseph told me. "Now I'm going to ask you again, can we please get back together?"

"NO! I don't love you." I cried.

"NO?" Joseph then smacked me then started kissing me. I was scared and mad at the same time. I didn't have Helia or my uncle and my bestfriend and I were being kissed by monsters. I couldn't take it anymore so I kicked Jospeh in the nuts causing him to scream in pain and fall to the floor. Afterwards I grabed his friend off Musa and fliped him over.(something Layla taught me)

"Come on Musa let's get out of here." I took Musa's hand and together we ran for dear life trying to get to the lunch room which was on the other side of the building. Joseph and his friend recovered quickly and were soon behind us.

"Are you ok Flora?" Musa asked me as we were still running

"yeah but my face hurts. What about you?"

"I'm fine but we need to find your uncle or Helia before they catch us."

"My unlce is in the lunch room with Helia waiting for me." I told her "so we better run alittle faster"

"Right"

"Get back here!" The two monsters yelled from behind.

"NEVER!" We yelled. After a terriable chase we soon made it inside the lunch room. People stared at us as Musa and I colasped on the ground breathing hard. We were tired and my face was killing me. Before anyone could come to us. Joseph and his friend forcefully grabbed Musa and I by our arms leaving us with a slight bruise.

"LET GO!" We screamed

**End of P.O.V**

The guys and I were at lunch talking about random things. Flora and Musa were droping off things to the music room, so I didn't need to worry about anything. Soon Flora's uncle walked over to my table and started talking

"Helia have you seen Flora?" Mr. Johnson asked

"No. She and Musa were droping off things at the music room." I told him

"I know that but they shoud have been here by now."

I looked at him as I just reliezed he was right. They should have been here by now. I then looked around the room and there was no sight of Joseph either. "Maybe we should look for them?"

"Good Idea." But before we could get up and go anywhere. Musa and Flora came in the room and colasped on the floor breathing hard.

"Found them." Riven smirked

"What on earth?" Mr. Johnson said.

We then saw Joseph and some guy grab Flora and Musa by the arm by force. This made me, Mr. Johnson, and Riven mad.

"LET US GO!" Musa and Flora yelled but Joseph and him friend wouldn't listen

"Now why would we do that?" Joseph questioned and tightened him grip on Flora

"Because you two are expelled." Mr. Johnson said as we walked over there. Get your hands off my niece and her friend."

Joseph and his friend didn't really know that they were in the lunch room when they did their little stunt and soon loosened their grip on Flora and Musa.

"Um Mr. Johnsin hi we were just taking these two lovely ladies on a nice stoll." Joseph said

"Please get them off of us." Musa cried

"Please help Helia. Their hurting us." Flora cried I was still fuming as I saw his hands on my Flora. I then did one thing better and punched him to the ground. I didn't really know my own strenght because after I hit him he fell to the ground uncouncious for a few seconds. Joseph's friend was frightend as he saw Joseph on the ground but he was soon in the same state after Riven got done with him.

"Helia." Flora cried and ran into my arms. "It hurts."

"Let it all out Flora." I told her. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"Why Flora?" Joseph started to say as he was starting to wake up. "I thought you loved me."

I wanted to kill him then but Mr. Johnson stoped me "I'll take it from here Helia. SECURITY!" With that said security came and scooped up the trouble makers. "Take them to my office and call the police. I want these guys arrested for what they did. And Joseph after your little stunt you did on my niece you might be in jail for some years." Mr. Johnson then followed behind security." Helia. Riven. Please take Musa and Flora to the nurse and make sure their ok. After that please make sure they go home safe."

"Yes sir." Riven and I said.

"Can you walk Musa?" Riven asked

"Yes I'm fine." Musa answered alittle shaken. Riven didn't buy it so he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nurses office

"Flora are you ok?" I aked her

"Alittle. But my face really hurts and I'm really scared." Flora cried. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nurse. On the way to the nurse we glanced at the principals office were we saw police arrest Joseph and his friend.

Mr. Johnson looked our way and smiled. "Don't worry Flora, he won't be able to hurt you anymore. He's going to be in prision for a long time."

Flora sighed in relief. This was the last time she would have to worry about Joseph. We made it to the nurses office. Riven and I both laid Musa and Flora on the beds so the nurse could take a look at them.

"Let's see here." The nurse looked at Musa first. "Musa dear you are fine except for your arm and your breathing."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well for your arm, I'm going to give you an ice pack for now but at night you will have to put this cream on it until it goes down. Understand?"

"Yes. And what about my breathing." Musa asked

"Just drink some water and you will be fine."

Okay." Musa sighed

The nurse then walked over to Flora. "Flora for your arm I want you to the same as Musa."

"Um sure."

"And for that bruise on your face just place an ice pack on it. You should be fine by tomarrow."

"Okay. Thank you but can I ask you about something else in privite?" Flora asked

"Of course. Musa and Riven you two can go." With that said Musa and Riven left out the office. "Do you want Helia to hear this dear?"

"Yes of course." Flora stated. "Okay well a few months ago that boy that attacked me today attacked me then." Flora then took off her shirt and bra. I turned away as her breast was being shown. "Do you think this could go away?"

"Why yes darling. This could go away in a few weeks. Why didn't your doctor tell you?"

"He told me that the scar could never go away. It would have to be there forever."

The nurse looked at her confused. "Well he didn't know what he was talking about. Just use the cream I gave you for your arm every night and it will go away."

"Oh thank you so much."

"No problem, now I'm going on lunch so when you guys are ready to go just close the door on your way out" The nurse said this and left

"Um Helia you know you can turn around right."

Not until you have everything covered."

Flora giggled. "So sweet of you. Okay you can look now I have my shirt back on."

I turned around and Flora was back to wearing her shirt. "So...what was that all about?"

"That night...Joseph gave me a scar on the side of my right breast." Flora told me

"Is there anything else I should know that he did to you?" I asked

"Just that he broke my heart and because of him I've nevered wanted to date anyone again."

"Then why are we together?"

"Because I was still in love with you after all those years and when you started changing I felt we could be something. You made me feel good about myself. You made my heart love again." Flora smiled as she played in my hair.

"I'm glad. I love you Flora." I then kissed her on the cheek

"Love you too." After that said I took her into my arms and carried her out the room. "Helia...you don't have to, I can walk"

"Don't care. My angel is not...about...to... Riven? musa?" I stoped dead in my tracks as we went into the hall and found Riven and Musa making out

"Musa?"

"Musa and Riven looked up and stoped kissing. "O hey Flora. Um I was thanking Riven for helping me today."

"I can see that." Flora giggled making Musa blush

"Well I better be getting Musa home." Riven took Musa's hand and led her down the hall. "Bye guys."

"Bye love birds!" I yelled. "Today has been a weird day."

"Tell me about it." Flora sighed and planted her head into my chest. "Helia would you ever hurt me?"

"Never Flora. Now lets take you home. We can talk about all this then." I then started walking out of the school and placed Flora into the car. About five minutes later, we were home. I gently took Flora out of the car and brought her up to my room. "When you are ready to talk I'll be here to listen." I then placed her on my bed and sat next to here.

"I'm ready now." Flora said

"I'm all ears." I assured her

"Well after fifth period Musa and I were bringing things down to the music room. After we were making our way to the lunch room when all of a sudden, Joseph and his friend stopped us. Joseph then asked me if we could get back together and I told him no. He then started getting angry and he shoved me against the lockers. I was scared Helia. Nobody was around to help us." Flora led out a few tears

I grabed her and embrased her in a tight hug. "It okay Flora. It's okay. He's not here anymore."

"I know..."

"If you want to stop there its fine."

"No. No. I want to tell you." I gave her a nod telling her to continue. "Well...after Musa screamed and Josephs friend shoved her agsinst lockers, kissing her in the process. I then yelled for him to stop but Joseph kept throwing me against the lockers. He then asked me again if we could get back together. I told him no and he slaped me" Flora placed a hand on her face. "After, he started kissing me. I was angry and scared at the same time, the only thing I could do was kick him in the nuts causing him to fall to the ground in pain. After that I fliped his freind over and Musa and I started running to you guys and ...you know the rest."

"Oh Flora."

"Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean for this to happen." Flora sighed and cried really hard.

"Flora. I could never be mad at you." I titled up her head and wiped her tears away. "That jerk did this to you. He's the one to blame for all this, not you."

"But I feel so weak. I couldn't even protect Musa."

"You tried and you got her away from those guys. That's all that matters"

"I'm just so scared Helia. How could someone do this to me? I didn't do anything wrong." Flora questioned she looked at me with those hurt eyes of hers. This made me want to find Joseph and strangle him

"I know you didn't and rest assure you if anything like this happens again, somebody won't have a life anymore." I then hugged Flora. "Please stop crying my angel. Nobody can hurt you anymore. I'm will always be here for you. I would die tomarrow just to make sure you are protected and safe."

Flora looked at me. "I don't deserve you Helia. Your just too good for me. You deserve someone that can make you happy and dosen't have so much drama in her life."

"I deserve you. You are the only person that can keep me calm, make me smile, blush, and the only person that I nevered got angry with. Flora, I don't care about your drama, I have drama too and you are still with me. If anything I don't deserve you. I just want to see you happy and smiling again. I want me and you to live happily ever after."

"Helia..I.." I placed my finger on her lips to shush her.

"Please stop crying, I can't bear it anymore" I sighed. "Please give me that loving smile that you always give me. I will do what ever it takes to make you happy again, as long as it takes."

"I'm already happy Helia. Happy because I have you in my life again." Flora wispered in my ear. She then brought her lips down to mine and kissed me. I wraped her arms around my neck and placed my arms around her waist. I brought her up close to my body so we could have that nice sensational touch. I then placed my tounge down her mouth swirling it in every direction, causing her to moan. After a few minutes of kissing we stoped and looked into each others eyes thinking of nothing but the love we have for one another.

"I have an idea." I grabed her hand and gently kissed it.

"What it is?"

"Were going to prepare for saturday." I exclaimed

"Prepare?"

"Yes. Saturday night me, you, the girls and our friends are going to have a small little party at the beach." I explained

"Don't you think that's um going to be trouble. Besides Musa and Riven the rest of our friends can't stand each other."

"You said it yourself that they like each other. What better way for them to confess their love then with a romantic picnic at the beach?"

"Alright. I guess it could work." Flora hugged me. "It sounds fun and plus very romantic."

"Yes. yes. I know I'm a genius." I smirked

"Yes you are really something." Flora said sarcastic

"Come on lets just get ready." I picked her up and led her downstairs so that we could prepare

"Yes lets." After that said we started making plans for saturday, made out, played around, and just enjoyed each others company.

"I'm glad your back in my life." I wispered to her as she slept on the couch. I kissed her forehead, grabed a sketch book and started drawing, waiting for my princess to wake up.

**Yay! Sierra has found someone and Joseph is out of Flora's life. Or is he? I hope you liked it :) I wanted Riven and Musa to get together first because it always seems like they always pair up last but anyway I hope you liked it and don''t think that Joseph is out of the story just yet, he's going to pop back up soon. Lov ya.**


	13. Racheal

`Change** of Heart**

**Chapter 13: Racheal**

Saturday night. The night where Flora and I along with our friends are having a beach party. Our sisters decided to stay home. Tonight is going to be fun. Time to relax and forget about Joseph.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun!" Flora exclaimed as we got out the car and made our way to the beach.

"Yes and very romantic." I added as I wrapped my arms around her

"Yes. Very." Flora giggled

We made our way to the sand and found the best spot to have the party. Our friends wasn't here yet so Flora and I decided to have some fun.

"Come on Flora lets go for a swim." I told her as I took off my pants and was now in my swimming trunks.

"Alright. Sweetie." Flora took off her cover up and was standing in front of me wearing a red two piece with a diamond rose in the center of her breast. To add the magic to her beauty she had body glitter glistening all over her body. "How do I look Helia?"

I stopped drooling and placed my hands on her waist. "Perfect as always."

Flora smiled and ran to the water with me following right behind.

We played in the water for like thirty minutes. We then got out and sat on the beach gazing at the moon.

"It's beautiful." Flora smiled as she snuggled in my arms.

"Yeah it is." I wasn't looking at the moon I was staring at my Flora. She was a goddess meant only for me. "I love you my princess."

Flora giggled. "And I love you my prince."

"I smiled and went in to kiss her. After a few minutes of kissing I looked to my right and remembered something. "Flora later on I want to take you somewhere."

"Where sweetie?" Flora questioned

"Just somewhere that changed my life forever."

"Alright." Flora said

I looked at my phone to check the time and sighed. "The guys should be here by now"

"Maybe they got stuck in traffic."

"Maybe. I'll call Sky and you call one of the girls."

"K" Flora took out her phone and called Stella. Hey Stella...we was wandering when you guys are coming. What? why?. But. Alright. Bye"

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It seems that the girls got into another argument with the guys so they decided to cancel."

"What?"

"Yeah they didn't want to be bothered, so the girls are at Stella's house having a sleep over."

I sighed and dialed Sky's number. "Hey Sky. Wait. But. Alright. Bye."

"Their not coming huh?" Flora asked

"Yeah. All the guys went to some club except Riven, he took Musa out on a date."

Flora sighed. "Alright."

"I can take you to Stella's if you want." I told her

Flora giggled. "Now why would I want to go there?"

"I just thought..."

Flora giggled again and brushed her lips on mine. "We can have a little private party. Just you and me."

I smirked. "I like the sound of that." I placed my hand on her waist and brought her into a kiss.

"Helia." She blushed. "You make me feel perfect inside."

"You are perfect." I then got up "I'll be back my love"

"Where are you going?" Flora asked

"It's a surprise." I told her and went to my destination.

After I got everything set up I went back to retrieve my princess. Flora was standing up gazing at the ocean as if she was in a dream. I smiled and quietly walked behind her. I then scooped her up into my arms.

"Helia. You scared me." Flora said a little surprised that I sneaked up on her

"Sorry love. I just wanted to carry you to our destination."

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Alright." Flora then nuzzled her head into my chest. "I don't care where we go as long as you're with me."

I smiled as she said this and started walking

Five minutes later we had made it to our destination, which was a park. The park wasn't really a park, it was a private place surrounded with peach trees to hide its view and with a grand lake. "Here we are" I informed her as I let her down

I had our private park set up with a picnic and candles. In the background romantic music played.

"O Helia. It's just how I remembered." Flora jumped into my arms." Thank you for bringing me here."

"My pleasure." I brought her into another kiss. "I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"You always do nice things sweetie."

"Yeah but since you had a rough week I thought you should relax someplace special."

"I love that you are always so considerate towards my feelings." Flora kissed my cheek and sat on the picnic blanket. "This is the place where we first met."

"Its also the place where we would go to get away from the world and hang out together. I always enjoyed coming here just to spend time with you." I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "We use to have so much fun here before...you know...the incident." I sighed remembering the prank my friends friends played on her. It was right here at this very spot that it happened.

"Helia. It was a long time ago. Don't feel guilty." Flora placed hand on mine

"Well I do. We nearly drowned you. You could have died." I then felt tears come down my eyes

Flora cupped my head into her hands. "But I didn't sweetie. Please do not cry. You are a great person, you make me happy everyday." I just kept on crying "Helia you didn't mean for it to happen and I do not blame you, yes I did in the past but things change. You changed. You changed your cold heart into a warm one, that's something most people can do." Flora then gave me a five second kiss. "I love you sweetie and nothing can ever change that."

"I love you too my flower princess." Kissed my loving princess one last time before going over to the picnic. "Come Flora."

Flora smiled and sat next to me. We then started eating.

"So sweetie have you thought of a college you plan on going to?" Flora asked as she took a bite of her penut butter and jelly sandwhich

"um, the guys and I were thinking about going to Red Fountain"

"cool"

"What about you?" Didn't want her going anywhere far. We wont be able to see each other

"Alfea." She replied

"The all girls college. Thats close to red fountain"

"Yep. Just a forest away." Flora giggled and threw a grape at me

"Hey." I then threw a grape back which ended up to a grape fight.

"I win" Flora said as she held up the last grape and ate it. "I'm the champion!"

"Only because I let you win." I stated

"You so didn't let me win."

"Did too." I argued

Flora pouted then got ontop of me. "No arguing over the most fantastic grape fight in the world. Even though I won."

"Fine you won." I chuckled then fliped Flora over so that I was on top. "Now instead of talking let's do this." I crashed my lips on to hers but she pulled away

"We always do that sweetie"

"Thats because it's fun."

"I suppose it is." She giggled

"We can do something else if you're tired of kissing." I smirked

"Stop trying to be funny and just kiss me." She then pulled me back into a kiss but before we could start, this time I was the one to pull away. "Helia what's wrong?"

"Stay here." I told her as I got up and walked towards a tree. I stuck my hand inside the tree hole and got out a small blue box.

"What you got there Helia?"

"Something beautiful but not as beautiful as you." I opened the box to reveal a golden heart shaped locket with a diamond in the center.

"Oh Helia it's beautiful!"

"Open it." I told her

She opened the locket revealing a picture of Flora and I hanging over a balcony kissing.

"As the morning becomes the day,

and the evening becomes the night,

and everything

in between, I love you.

-Forever yours, Helia"

"I love it Helia thankyou. I will treasure it always."

"I hope so" I took the locket from her and placed it around her neck. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks." Flora blushed. Thanks for everything."

"I love you Flora." I told her as I kissed her hand

"And I love you."

We spent about two hours in the park having an amazing time with each other.

"I think we should head back now before cerfew." Flora said as she got up

"I think you are right." I got up as well and together Flora and I made our way to my car.

You want to have dinner with me Helia? I want you to meet my cousin that's visiting me from out of town." Flora asked as we pulled to the front of our houses.

"Sure." We made it inside Flora's house to find a girl our age sitting at the dinner table. She had short black hair, tan skin, and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a short tight and I mean tight dress that showed all her curves. I had to admit she was sexy but she was nothing compared to my Flora.

"Hey everybody." Flora greeted.

"Hey Flora."

"Mom is it ok if Helia stays for dinner?"

"It's alright with me." Flora's mother said

"Helia this is my cousin Racheal. Racheal this is my boyfriend Helia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Helia." Racheal said as she shook my hand

"You too." I then took my seat next to Flora and started a conversation as we ate.

After dinner. I went into Flora's room and waited on her as she and her mom were cleaning up. I offered to help but they denied the offer. So I just went into the room, layed on the bed and started watching tv.

"Oh hey Helia." I heard a voice say. I looked over to the door and found Racheal. "I was looking for Flora"

"She's down stairs still cleaning up." I told her.

"Ok I'll just wait for her up here. Do you mind?"

"No not at all." I sat up straight so Racheal could sit on the bed.

"Thanks. So how long have you and flora been together?" She asked

"Just a couple of weeks."

"So are you in love with her?"

"Yes Very." I answered with a smile on my face.

"O."

"Yup." It was then an ackward silence

"Helia."

Yes?" I looked at her

"You are very sexy you know." She said as she placed her hand on my thigh and started rubbing it.

"Ummmmmm...th..anks."

"You know I heard that you are wonders in the bedroom." Her hands then started moving towards my private area. "Do you want to try me out?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled as I jumped up from the bed

"You know Flora can't do you like I can. Let's go in my room and have a good night."

"I'm with Flora! I would never do that to her!"

"She dosen't have to know" She told me as she closed the door. "It'll be our little secret."

"You're insane!" I yelled as I tried to movbe Racheal away from the door. "MOVE!"

"NO!" Racheal then wraped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I tried my best to get her off me. But I couldn't

Racheal then let go of me a few seconds later.

"Flora won't believe you if you tell her I kissed you." Racheal said as she kissed my cheek. I wanted to smack her but she dodged me.

"And why is that?" I questioned

"Because if you tell her, I will tell her that you attacked me." She smirked. "Who will she believe? Her cousin or a guy thats had sex with mutiple females?"

I stood there in silence as she laughed at me and walked out of the room. I just stood there in the room wondering what I should do. Flora has already had a tough week and if I tell her this it will crush her. What if Racheal's right? What if my Flora don't believe me? I was in too deep.

"What do I do?"

"I'm back Helia did you miss me?"

I snaped out of my deep thought as I saw Flora smiling at me. "Of course I missed you."

"Great." Flora giggled "So how do you like Racheal?"

"Ummmm...well...she's nice." I lied. I decided not to tell Flora unless anything really bad happened.

"Good." Flora then wrapped her arms around me. "I like the sound of that. Hope you guys becomes real close."

"O we became real close alright." I mummered

"What?"

"Nothing. I said me too." I lied

"Oh."

"Flora."

"Yes?"

Ummm. I love you." I quickly said. I just couldn't tell her

"I love you too" Flora then brought her lips to mine giving me a wonderful deep passionate kiss.

'What am I going to do?'

**A new problem for Flora and Helia. Do you think Helia is going to tell Flora or will he keep his situation bottled up inside him? Anyway I hoped you liked it. :) Love ya**


	14. Argument

**`Change of Heart**

**Chapter 14: Argument**

Flora and I have been together for four months and it's been really amazing. The only problem is her cousin, Rachael. She's always around; ruining my fun with Flora. Yesterday she even went on a date with Flora and I. I took Flora to the movies to see breaking dawn pt 2 and Rachael volunteered herself to go. And she talked during the whole movie. But the worst part was when we went to dinner. Flora excused herself to go to the bathroom and while she was in there Rachael placed those cold lips to mine and grabbed my private area. When Flora came back, Victoria sat back in her seat as if nothing happened and Flora gave me a kiss on the cheek. Everyone looked at me in disgust because they thought I was dating the both of them.

I'm just glad that tomorrow is Rachael's last day here. Then I can finally live the good life with my flower princess. :)

"Helia, is there something wrong?" Flora asked me. After school we went to the mall. Flora was looking for shoes to match her outfit for the talent show tonight and she asked me to tag along. I, on the other hand had to go to the art store inside the mall and get a special kind of paint for the painting that I am making for my princess. The painting took me three weeks do, but Flora's worth it. I just hope she likes it.

"huh.. what?" I said, I was still mad about Rachael and thinking about Flora's gift.

"I said if there was something wrong?"

"No" I lied and Flora knew it "Well yes"

"Is it because of Rachael?" She questioned and I nodded "Sweetie, it's ok. I still had fun"

"Really?"

"Yes" But I look at her with a weird face "Ok..maybe I didn't but we could retry our date tomorrow night, after she leaves?"

"I like the sound of that." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "But tonight me and you will be sharing our hundred day kiss."

"Yes, I know sweetie. I hope it's really romantic."

"It will be. Right after the talent show. We'll have a romantic picnic in the park and as soon as the sun begins to set, we'll kiss."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Flora then sighed "But I'm nervous about the talent show, what if I make a mistake? I don't want to embarrass myself in front of..

"Me?"

She blushed "Yes"

"But why?" I questioned "You performed in front of tons of people before, why am I any different?"

"Because I just don't want you to seem like I'm not good enough."

"You will always be good enough for me my flower princess and don't you ever forget it."

Flora smiled and gently kissed me on the cheek. "I wont."

"Good" I was about to kiss her again until, she came

"Flora! Helia!"

"Stella, what are you doing here?"

"SHOPPING! Duh" She answered like it was the obvious answer in the world. "I have a date after the talent show and I don't want Brandon to think I dress like some hobo"

"Wait. Did you just say Brandon?" I questioned

"I..uh..well yes."

Flora and I looked at each other for a couple of seconds then Flora started to scream and jump for joy making Stella do the same in the process.

"OMG Stella! It's about time!" I never knew Flora to get this carried away "You have to tell me how you two got together!"

"Well let's go to the food court and we can discus it over a bite to eat"

"That sounds like a great idea." Flora said "Are you coming, Helia?"

"No, I actually have to go to the art store and get a few things" I told her

"Okay. I'll meet you at the car in an hour"

"Alright. Love you."

Fora giggled. I love you more."

"Enough mushy gussy stuff. Let's go" With that said, Flora was dragged away by the fashion queen

"Brandon is going to have a tough time with that girl" I say and turn to leave

"Helia" I hear someone call my name. When I turned to see who it was, I almost threw up

"What do you want, Rachael?"

Rachael came up to me and kissed my cheek. "I just wanted to show you an outfit that's all"

"Well I don't want to see it" I told her and tried to leave "Bye"

"Please Helia" She pleaded

She is only showing you an outfit Helia. Just look at the damn thing and go your own way. She will be gone tomorrow. "Fine, but make it quick."

"Goodie" She giggled. Rachael went into her Victoria secret bag. Wait. Victoria secret? It better not be..."I hope you like it, I bought it especially for when we have sex tonight." Rachel showed me some red pumps along with a sexy black lingerie

"WHAT THE HELL, Rachael?" I yelled, "I'm not having sex with you. Not tonight, Not EVER. I'm in love with Flora"

Rachael placed her stuff back into the bag and looked at me as if I had lost my mind "Flora's a virgin, Helia. She wouldn't know how to satisfy you, like I can.

I was tired of listening to her, so I walked away "Goodbye"

"I will have you Helia, one way or another." Was the last thing I heard from her.

I went into the art store, found the paint I needed and left. I had a couple of minutes left before I had to meet Flora so I went to the food court to get me a bite to eat. I looked around to see if maybe Flora and Stella was around but they wasn't.

"Stella must have dragged Flora shopping again." I said to myself and stood in line to order me something

I ordered me a bagel and coffee. I also got Flora a strawberry smoothie. Once I got my stuff, I sat down at a table and started eating while trying to see where Flora was. "I miss you already."

"I miss you too, sweetie." I turned around waiting to see my Flora, but I saw someone I never wanted to see again in a life time.

Standing in front of me was a girl with long dirty blond hair with light blue highlights that went to her waist, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. (you can choose what she had on) "Victoria?"

"Yes, it's me." She answers and takes a seat "I missed you"

"Like I care" I told her. I didn't really care about her or any of my ex's. Plus she made me hate her more when she tried to get me to have sex with her on my first date with Flora.

"So you mean to tell me that you don't miss me?" She asked shocked

"Not really" I wasn't in the mood "Could you like go? I'm waiting for my girlfriend"

"So you mean to tell me that you are still with that freak?"

"Don't call her that!" I yelled

"She can't satisfy you like I can. Don't you remember the way I made you call out my name?" You can have it. It's yours. It belongs to you and only you."

"You know you remind me a lot of Flora's cousin." I told her. "You both are tramps and I will never sleep with either of you. Flora is the one I love!"

"Sure." She smirked. Victoria then got up then sat on my lap and whispered something in my ear. "My body is just dying to be touched " After that said she kissed me on the cheek and gave me her new number "Call me"

As she turned to leave, Flora and Stella was standing right in front of us, witnessing the whole thing.

"Flora and Stella glared at Victoria while Victoria just laughed and walked away. "Bye Sexy"

"How dare she!" Stella yelled ready to sink her nails into Victoria's heart. "I'll kill her"

Flora grabbed Stella before she could do any damage on the girl. "Stella she's not worth it. Besides, do you want to get kicked out of your second home."

Stella thought about it for a second. "Your right" Flora let go of Stella and they both glared at me

"I can explain"

"Just take me home." Flora whispered "I'll see you tonight Stella"

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" Stella asked

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"Alright." Stella then turned to me "You better not break her heart again, or I'll make your life a living hell."

"I promise." I sighed

"Good. I'll see you tonight Flora." Stella exclaimed and left "Bye darling"

"Flora, I can explain." I tried to explain to her everything but she wouldn't listen

"Take me home" She repeated

I sighed. Damn Victoria. "Alright." I threw away my garbage and escorted Flora to the car. "I bought you a smoothie, sweetie"

Flora looked at the smoothie and then me and just kept on walking to the car.

"Flora, talk to me"

"There's nothing to talk about." She exclaimed

"It's not what it looked like" I told her and opened the car door for her

"Oh really? Cause from my point of view it looked like you and your ex girlfriend were flirting with each other" Flora got in the car and slammed the door in my face.

"Thanks Victoria" I go around to the driver's side and get in. "What is your problem?" I ask Flora, well yell

"My problem is you, Helia!" I was a little taken back "Every time I turn around, a female is some how attached to you!"

"It's not my fault I'm attractive" What did I say that for?

"So you like women all over you?" She asked

"No."

"Yes you do!" She argued "If you didn't, you would push them off you. You only push them off when I'm around!"

"That is not true and you know it!"

"I bet you cheated on me with one of them"

"No, but right now, I wish I did." STUPID, STUPID, STUPID. "Flora, I didn't mean it"

Flora teared up. She looked at me with betrayal and hurt in those beautiful eyes of hers. "You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry."

"Goodbye Helia" Flora opened the car door took the smoothie I bought her and left. Funny how she took the smoothie. Wait. Flora just left!

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" I yelled banging on steering wheel. "What the hell did I just say that for?"

I start-up the engine and start looking for Flora. Man she walks fast. About five blocks down from the mall, I find Flora on the sidewalk walking

"Get in" I tell her

"No" She simply says. I can tell she's crying

"It's January and it's starting to snow, do you want to catch a cold?"

"Right now, I don't care!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do you have to be an idiot?"

I park the car and get out. Catching up to Flora, from behind, I grab her by the waist and hug her. "Because I'm your idiot. Please forgive me,

"You ment what you said, Helia. I just don't understand anymore" she cried "I'm not good enough for you"

"Remember what I told you in the mall?"

She nodded

"You will always be good enough for me." I repeated my words "These other girls out here are nothing compared to you"

"But..." I just picked her up bridal style and carried her to my car "Helia, put me down!" She argued "I can walk home"

"And have you get sick? I don't think so" I chuckled

Flora started hitting me and making a fuss. "Help! Kidnap!" He's going to kill me!

"Oh Flora" I placed her in the car and placed her seatbelt around her. "Just let me love you"

I then walked over to the passenger's side of the car and got in

"Why do I love you so much?" Flora sighed

"I been asking that question ever since we started going out"

We sat in silence for a while until I was the to break it

"I'm sorry, Flora." I said "I should have pushed her off me before she had the chance to get on me"

"I understand that you love me and all but, sometimes I feel like your going to cheat on me and hurt me the way "he" did" Flora explained

I kissed Flora lightly on the cheek and looked deep into her eyes "Flora, I would never do anything like that to you. Do you understand?" She nodded "I am nothing like that creep"

"I know but sometimes I just think that one day you will turn on me and do the same thing to me. I just don't want to be in the same position I was in a few months ago.

"You mean the world to me and I love you so much. If a bullet was coming directly towards you, I would jump right in front of it so that you could live. You are my flower princess, everyday I am going to treat you like a princess and one day when we marry, you'll be treated like a queen"

Flora blushed and soon as the word marry came out of my mouth. "Helia, you plan on marrying me?"

"Yes" I answered. That was the easiest question in the world. "If you want I will propose to you right here, right now."

Flora laughed that beautiful laugh that always make my heart skip three beats "You don't have to propose to me now. But in the future sweetie, I'll be waiting for the proposal and you know my answer will be yes"

"That's great." I say "But even if you said no, I would still be by your side waiting for you. I love you my flower princess"

"And I love you my sweet prince." And as of that Flora and I almost kissed until she placed a finger on my lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Not until tonight, Helia" Oh yeah "We have to make our hundred day kiss special"

"But, I want to taste those sweet, sexy lips now." I moved closer to her "Can't I just have a little taste?"

"Not until tonight." I sighed as I started up the engine to my car.

"This hundred day kiss better be worth it." I tell her and start driving home "Because if it's not, I think I'll go nuts and take you down right then and there."

"You are making me nervous Helia" Flora whispered

"Don't be" I told her. "I love you and I would never do anything like that to you until I have your consent."

Flora and I didn't say anything else the car ride home. Flora was in her own little world as I was trying my best not to pull the car over and make sweet passionate love to her. I haven't had sex in four months and I know I want to wait for Flora but it's...it's... I don't know, hard. If I control myself I might end up cheating on Flora with someone she will never...wait, what the hell am I saying? I could never cheat on my sweet flower princess. Why would I even think that? Just calm down, Helia and think of nothing but Flora

**Flora's P.O.V**

After we made up. Helia and I went to his house. I asked him if he wanted to come over to my house first but ever since Rachael arrived a few months ago, he's been acting kind of weird. I hope she's not trying to make any move on my Helia. I love Rachael and do not like to talk about people, especially family but Rachael is...well a hoe. I'm sorry but she is. When we were 15 I stayed with Rachael while our parents went away for the week. It was HELL! Every night for that whole week she had a guy come over. On the last night when I went into my guest room I, along with Rose caught her in bed with two guys doing things that's not for the eyes for a three-year old to see. I never slept in that room again. Rumor has it that Rachael was pregnant twice but she aborted the little angels. How could anyone kill innocent little angels? He/she didn't ask to be placed into this world. The part I hate about Rachael is, every time she killed her baby, she didn't care and went out and did it again. I hope she's not into Helia. if they ever had sex or even kissed I would just die.

"So do you want to start on our homework now or later?" Heia asked as we entered his room

"We can start now. I really need help with this math" I answered as I sat on his bed and took my math book out. Helia just stared at me "Are you okay?"

"Your beautiful" He told me. I blushed and my heart skipped a beat. Why does he always have to say nice things?

"Thanks." I whisper and we gaze into each others eyes for what seemed like forever.

"HELIA!"

We broke out of our trance as Willow burst into the room

"What is it, Willow?"Helia was kind of annoyed

"Our teacher is making us do a movie on our siblings and since you are my brother, I have to do it on you."

"Rose is doing that project too" I exclaim "Sweetie, Willow needs to place a camera in your room"

"Why?" Helia asks

"To watch your every move, silly" I explain

"Well alright. But you better get an A" Helia smirked "My life is a ten star movie!" Same old Helia. "I was born for the cameras!"

"Just make sure you cut out the rated r screens movie star." Willow says "I don't want the class seeing you in your hello kitty boxers." Helia's face goes from a nice pale to a red tomato. Willow sets the camera on his desk and leaves the...wait, did she just say hello kitty boxers?"

"Hello Kitty Boxers?" I ask trying to hide my laughter

"Ummmm..." He's speechless

"Where on earth did you get Hello kitty boxers?"

"From my grandmother" Helia is totally embarrassed.

"Do you have them on now?"

"uhhhhhh..no"

"Where are they then?" I ask but when Helia gives me no answer I get up "Well if you do not wish to tell me then I'll find them myself" I then got up and started pulling everything out of his dressers and closet

"Flora? Stop!" Helia yells chasing me all around his room as I look for the boxers

I throw everything around in his bedroom. They were not in his closets. Not in his dressers, and not under his bed

"Where could they be?" I was in deep thought. I looked at Helia who was standing in front of his bathroom with a nervous look on his face

"Uh, where could they be"

"You tell me"

"Nope" He said and opened the bathroom door "Now would you excuse me, I have to do something in the bathroom" He then rushes into the bathroom as if he was hiding something.

"What?" I was a little confused. Helia went to the bathroom before we started talking "Ah ha!"

In two seconds, I run into the bathroom to find Helia with a medium box

"Flora, get out" He ordered

"Since when did you start ordering me around?" I asked "Now give me the box"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"If you don't it's over" I told him

He thought for a minute "You could never break up with me"

"Ugggg" He was right, I could never break up with my midnight prince.

I walked over to Helia to whisper something to him "I tell you what"

"What?"

"If you show me your underwear, I'll show you a peak of panties" I answered in a seductive tone

Helia blushed

"Uh..ok" Helia then gave me the box as I opened the box, there were ten pairs of different colored hello kitty boxers

I broke out into a hysterical laughter

"It's not funny, Flora"

"Oh, but it is" I stated as I wiped a tear from my face

"What ever" Helia was a little annoyed "Could we get off the subject?"

"Okay" I sigh, finally giving in

"Good" Helia then lifted me and carried me into his room "Now it's your turn"

"What?"

"You heard me" Helia placed me on the bed "Show me yours"

"Yeah about that" My entire face was red as a tomato "I kind of lied"

"No! We made a deal!"

""But we didn't shake on it" I explained

"Now come on we have to finish our homework" I told him and grabbed our books

Helia gives out a sigh, stating I won and sat down beside me "Your not getting off that easily" He whispered to me "One of these days I will see every inch of your body, and when that day comes, it'll be perfect. Just like you"

"Can't wait" I whisper back

"Helia, I love you"

"I love you, too" We then start on our homework

**Ring**

I look at my phone to see my uncle is calling me

"Hi, uncle"

"_Flora are your parents around you?" _

"No, they went shopping with Rose. I'm at Helia's house" I tell him

"_Put the phone on speaker_"

"OK" I did what he told me "Uncle is there something wrong?"

_"I'm afraid so?"_

"Well tell us, sir" Helia quickly said

_"Joseph's back"_

**Oh no Joseph's back and that means he's coming for Flora and Helia! **

**The next chapter is about to be a crazy one. Arguments, fight, get together, and maybe a break up?**

**For all you Flower Princess fans, the sequel will be up soon and Takes two will be up by the end of this week :)**

**:) **

**Love ya! :)**


	15. Kidnap part 1

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 15: Kidnap part 1**

**Ring**

I look at my phone to see my uncle is calling me.

"Hi, uncle"

"_Flora are your parents around you?" _

"No, they went shopping with Rose. I'm at Helia's house" I tell him.

"_Put the phone on speaker_"

"OK" I did what he told me "Uncle is there something wrong?"

_"I'm afraid so?"_

"Well tell us, sir" Helia quickly said

_"Joseph's back"_

* * *

><p>After Mr. Jones informed us about Joseph, Flora was in her own little world.<p>

"I'm sorry sir but who did you say was back?" I asked. If Flora's ex was back in the story, it's gone be a lot of trouble.

_"Joseph"_ Flora's uncle repeated _"I'm sorry you guys but it's true."_

"But how?" I asked

_"His father is a lawyer, Helia."_ He explained _"And the judge who had his case are good friends with his family so he only gave Joseph three months behind bars."_

I clenched my fists hard. "This is ridiculous, he should be in prison for at least a good five years!"

"Helia, my hand" Flora cried. I looked down to see that I had Flora's hand in a tight grip.

Lifting Flora's hand to my lips, I give her a light kiss to make it feel better "Sorry princess." She only nodded.

"Uncle are you sure? Maybe you made a mistake"

_"No mistake sweetie. He just got out this morning."_ Mr. Jones said _"The only thing good about it is we have a restraining order on him."_

"But uncle we never filled out a restraining order."

_"I made sure your parents put one on him the day after he attacked you."_ I could tell he was smiling from the other side of the phone. "_He can't come fifty feet to you. If he does he's going back to prison for good and the judge can't do nothing about it."_

"This is a lot to take in." Flora cried "I'll talk to you later uncle." Before Mr. Jones could say another word, Flora hanged up the phone and threw it across the wall.

"Flora" I calmly said "It's going to be alright."

Flora stayed quiet for a while and started to shake a little.

"It's alright. I'm going to make sure he never lays a hand on you."

"Why me?" She whispered. A few tears falling from her face "What did I do to deserve all of this?"

"You didn't do anything sweetie."

"Then why am I always getting hurt" She asked "My whole life has have been shit. In elementary school I was bullied, in junior high I was almost killed, In high school I was physically and emotionally abused and now I have a psychotic ex boyfriend out to get me and finish what he started" Flora then let out a scream "I'll be surprised if I even make it to twenty-one."

"Flora just calm down and let me protect you" reaching out to her

Flora laughed a cold laugh "Yes, like how you protected me in junior high when your friends nearly drowned me in the lake?"

"Flora..."

"Or how about when Rachel's group of minions held me down while she constantly kicked me in the stomach? All because I was picked to be Juliet in the school play."

"..."

"What are you going to do when Joseph comes for me? Get your friends and have a party?

Without warning I took Flora by her shoulders and shook her, trying to make her snap out of rage.

"Helia?"

"Ever since you came back Flora I've done nothing but love and protect you. You mean everything to me and it hurts to know that you don't have any faith in me." I had tears coming down my face. "I know what I did to you in the past was wrong but I'm trying to be a better person. Not for me, my friends, my family, this community, but for you."

"Helia..." I placed my finger on her lips to hush her.

"I don't know why you're the main one who's always getting attacked but there has to be a good enough reason for it." I wiped a tear that was coming down Flora's face. "You're going to make it past twenty-one, Flora. You're going to graduate out of high school, go to college, get married and have some amazing kids." I looked Flora deep in the eyes and kissed her passionately. "Put the past behind you and live for the future, my Flower Princess."

...I..I'm sorry Helia." She cried, realizing what she had just said. "I didn't mean to yell at you like..."

I simply placed a finger on her lips. "It's ok, Flora. You just had a bad day"

"I'm sorry" She whispered as she placed her head into my chest.

"Don't apologize."

"Why are you being so nice to me after everything I just said?"

"You didn't mean it, Flora. You only said it because you are just scared."

"Please don't leave me!" She cried louder.

I hugged her a little tighter, never wanting to let her go. "I wouldn't count on it, my Flower Princess."

**Two hours later**

"Are you sure you can perform tonight?" I asked Flora.

"Of course, sweetie."

After I calmed Flora down and we did what was left of our Homework, I decided to take Flora to an ice cream parlor around the corner.

"I'll be standing in the crowds if need me" I told her as we walked over to the parlor to pick the ice cream we wanted.

"I know" Flora smiled

"Hi Miss, what would you like to order?" An older man in a white uniform asked Flora

"I would like a Strawberry Sunday with chocolate syrup and a cherry kiss on top." Flora answered

"You know Flora, I could give you that cherry kiss." I told her

She turned to me confused "How?" Before she could say anything else I grabbed her by her waist and gave her a deep lusting kiss.

"Helia." Flora blushed after the kiss ended

I just chuckled

"Sir. Other than your girlfriend's lips, what would you like?" The old man asked

"Just a banana smoothie."

"Your total is $5.84" The man replied

I gave the guy the money and told Flora to find us a table while I waited on our sweets.

Beep!

Realizing my phone was beeping, I took it out to find out I had three messages. One from Rachael "Delete" the other one from my mom "Save" and the last one from an unknown sender.

* * *

><p><em>To: Me <em>

_From: Unknown _

_I'm coming back for what's rightfully mine. _

_Be prepared._

_Flora will be in my bed tonight._

* * *

><p>I reread the message over and over to make sure it was real. If it wasn't for a little kid running up to me and stepping on my foot I'd probably still be reading it.<p>

"Ow!"

"Here you go sir" The man handed me my order

"Thank you." I smiled and walked over to my flower princess.

"Everything alright Helia? You looked kind of out of it a few minutes ago."

I didn't want to tell her that Joseph texted me. She needed to relax and forget about him for a while. "I'm fine." I replied and took a seat across from her

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes I'm sure"

She looked as if she was going to say something but just shook her and began eating her Sunday. "Yum!"

I just smiled and began eating in silence.

This day is not going to be any easier.

**Flora's P.O.V**

"You sure I look alright?" I was back at our school getting ready for the talent show with Musa and Stella in the dressing room.

"You look fabulous!" Stella confirmed. Stella wasn't in the talent show but she was helping us with make up and hair. "All the guys will droll over you."

"I don't know about that" Musa giggled as she put on her red stilettos. "But Stella's right, you do look nice."

"Thanks."

"So Stella, how was the date with Mr. Chocolate drop?"

Stella blushed as she applied eyeliner to my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to hide it." I said "Tell us how it went between you and Brandon."

"Well..." She began to speak but Musa stopped her

"Wait. Tell us how you and Mr. Chocolate drop started talking."

"Ok. Ok." After she did my eyes, Stella grabbed a chair while Musa and I waited, dying to hear the story.

"It all started like this."

**_"Stella's Flashback"_**

_I was at the mall shopping for the perfect birthday for my dad. _

_"Now lets see, what can I buy for a father that has everything?" I asked myself. I walk into store that says "Fit for a King " There's got a be something in here."_

_"Perfect!" I yell. I spot a gold watch on the far side of the store. "It looks just like the watch mommy bought daddy on their 10th anniversary." On my parents 10th anniversary my mom bought my dad an expensive gold watch. He instantly fell in love with it. One day, daddy wouldn't take me to go get ice cream so for revenge, I took his watch from his room and flushed it down the toilet. _

_"Excuse me." I tap an employee who works at this store. "How much for the watch?"_

_"$546.00"_

_"I'll take it" I answer but someone else says the same thing. _

_I turn around to see a tall dark and handsome guy. Too bad I hate this guy. "Brandon, what are you doing here?" _

_Brandon just looked right past me and pointed to the watch. "I'll take the watch please."_

_"Hey. I was here first!" I remind the employee "That watch is mine." _

_"I'm sorry miss but Mr. Shields here bought the watch online last week."_

_"WHAT?" I yell _

_"I came in to pick it up." Brandon said. The employer wrapped the watch up in a bag and handed it to Brandon. Brandon placed it in his backpack and looked at me with a smirk. "Princesses don't always get what they want."_

_"Sir. Do you possibly have another one? It's for my dad's birthday tomorrow" I asked and gave him the cutest pleading face ever. _

_"I'm sorry maim but that was the last one." The employee explained._

_I sigh in defeat. "Thanks anyway." Afterwards I glare at Brandon but he just smiles like he's won the Nobel prize. "Jackass!" After that said, I decide to leave and sit at the food court._

_"That was the best present out there for my father and that idiot just had to snag it." I check my phone and see that it is 5. "Brandon is probably gone to give that watch to Mitsi's father for his approval to date that tramp." I rolled my eyes and laughed a little "I kinda feel sorry for the poor girl. After he hit it, he's gone to leave and find another sucker." _

_After two hours of shopping for myself, I take my ten shopping bags and decide it's time to head on home._

_"I'm a terrible daughter." I whisper while walking to my car_

_Placing all my bags into the trunk of my car, I walk over to the front to get in. _

_"Hey pretty lady." A guy with black hair and purple highlight say. His skin is pale and he's about average height for a dude. He's also not really attractive in my eyes and his vibe just says "Trouble". He better not try to talk to me because I do feel like punching something._

_"Go away." I rudely say and try to open my door but unfortunately for me the guy took my hand "Don't touch me!" I scream as I try to take my hand away. 'Great now I have to wash my hands in bleach tonight.' _

_"I just want to talk. Maybe get to know you a little better." The guy says _

_I glare at him. "Look you idiot, I have just been in the mall for six hours looking for the perfect gift for my father's birthday and when I finally find it, this asshole beats me to it. I am very tired and I'm not in a good mood right now so if you would like your right hand to stay attached to your arm, I'd advise you to let me go!" _

_"Oh please" He smirked and tightened his grip on me 'I tried to warn you' Listen here Bitch, we're going to...AHHH!"_

_With that, he fell to the floor holding his private area and while desperately trying to see what's causing his arm to be in so much pain  
><em>

_"What the hell?" _

_I looked at him with no emotion at all. I was like Mikasa from Attack on Titan. "I'd recommend you to get medical attention for that." With that said, I got into my car and left._

_ **Two hours later**_

_I'm at home, in my room and looking at Designer outfits for Musa and Flora's show. The next thing i know, I see a rock being thrown into my room and not just a little rock, no. It was about the size of my hand. The stupid thing shattered my lovely window!_

_"What the hell?" I say_

_"Honey what was that?" My father asks from his room._

_"Nothing daddy." I say_

_After that said, I'd admittedly get up from my bed and run over to the window. "Who ever is down there is going to receive a serious beating!" Once I opened the window, my heart stopped _

_"I don't want to end up in the hospital like my cousin so please keep your beatings to yourself please." Brandon said with his hands up, holding a small bag in the right one. _

_"What are you doing here? I asked shocked. It's not everyday you find your worst enemy in your back yard. _

_"I came to see you." He replied_

_"Well you seen me so go home!" I say_

_"Just come outside." _

_I raised an eyebrow "Why?"_

_"I need to speak with you."_

_"Why should I trust you?"_

_"Because it's a matter of life and death" He answered._

_Giving a frustrated sigh, I nod and go back into my room to change out of my night-gown and into some sweatpants, a t-shirt and sneakers. _

_"Daddy I'm going for a walk, be back soon" I informed my father then left out the door. _

_"Hello Princess." Brandon smiled as I walked towards him. _

_"..."_

_"So you don't want to talk to me?" Brandon almost looked hurt but whatever "That's a first for the famous Stella." _

_"..." I just ignored him and started walking away from my house and down the street. _

_"Wait up"_

_"Why are you here?" I say while walking _

_"Didn't you here me? I just want to talk." _

_"You never wanted to talk to me before. Why now?" At this point I have walked all the way to the park with a stalker. _

_"I want to talk about us" I stop in my tracks and look at Brandon who was smiling like a mad man_

_Glaring "There is no us."_

_From the looks of it, Brandon looked like his heart had broken. "Stella"_

_"Just forget about me okay!" I yell and run over to the swings._

_"I've tried to do that since the day we've met." The jackass said "But I can't"_

_"Try a little harder." Instead of swinging my body back and forth on the swings I just sit there._

_"I can't." Brandon laughs. He stands in front of me and looks at me with all the love in the world. "I like..no I love you, Stella."_

_"What?" _

_"I love you, Stella" _

_Brandon waited for my response but I just gave him a bitter laugh _

_"You don't believe me do you." _

_"Why should I believe you, Brandon?" I ask "You and your friends have given me and my best friends hell for years. You almost killed Flora, you dyed Bloom's pet rabbit green, you cut Tecna's gorgeous long hair, Musa's favorite guitar was destroyed by Riven and you all knew that her mother passed it down to her before she died.."  
><em>

_"I know..." Brandon tried to speak but I interrupted him_

_"Nabu broke Layla's heart so bad that she doesn't even want to look at a boy. And let's not forget me and you." I look at this creep with so much hate in my eyes. "In the eighth grade you asked me to the Winter Ball and of course I said yes."_

_"Stella.."_

_"My parents bought me everything I asked for just to see their princess happy with her Prince Charming." I told him "That night I waited hours for you to pick me up but you never showed." _

_"I know."_

_"You didn't let me finish!" I yelled_

_He sighed "Continue." _

_"I called your house and your mom told me that you went to the ball with another girl." I cried "And of all girls you chose to take that witch Mitzi." whipping my eyes with my hands I continue. "You say you love me but I know you don't."_

_"But I do." Brandon protested _

_"A man wouldn't leave his true love sitting on a doorstep. A man wouldn't torture his true love for years that she has to hide her feelings from her friends and family. A man would have had the guts to admit his feelings to his loved one the moment he realized his feelings."_

_"I was scared, Stella" Brandon said softly _

_"Of what?" I yelled "Your friends not liking me? Your reputation? When it comes to love all of that nonsense should not matter." I got up off the swing and fixed my clothes._

_"I had enough of this conversation, Brandon. I'm going home." After that said I tried to leave but Brandon wouldn't let me "Move!"_

_Brandon grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hug "You don't believe me do you?" He whispered in my ear_

_"No." I said softly _

_"Then maybe this will help you" He then let me go and handed me the small bag that he had carried with him._

_"Brandon..I.."_

_"Just open it." He smiled_

_Rolling my eyes I took the bag and opened it, Inside was a small black box. Confused, I opened the box and looked up at Brandon with a shocked expression._

_"Why?" I cried_

_"It's what you wanted right?"_

_"Yes." I answered looking at the beautiful watch that was meant for my father."But why are you giving it to me. I thought you really wanted it."_

_"I did but you need it more." He whispered into my ear then kissed my cheek. _

_"Thank You Brandon."_

_"Anything for you, Stella." He smiled_

_"How can I ever repay you" I asked _

_"I don't want anything." Brandon answered "Just to make you happy."_

_"There has to be something you want, Brandon" I told him while putting the watch back in the bag._

_"Well there is one thing"_

_"What?"_

_"A date." He answered_

_I froze _

_"What?"_

_Brandon smiled and placed one hand on my waist and the other on my cheek, lifting my face so I can meet his beautiful eyes_

_"All I ask for is just one date, Stella." He said "I want to make up for all those years of tormenting you. I love you, Stella Solaria."_

_"Brandon I.." But before I could say anything else Brandon kissed me. The kiss was so deep and passionate. It was like tasting chocolate for the first time. Like riding your first roller coaster at the amusement park. But most of all, it was like falling in love for the first time._

_So what do you say, Stella?" Brandon asked me. He was still holding me after we kissed. Never letting me go._

_"Yes." I whispered. "I will go out with you, Brandon."_

_"Yes!" With that said Brandon picked me up from my waist and twirled me around._

_"Best day ever."_

**_End of Fashback_**

"And that's how Brandon and I got together" Stella said with a huge smile on her face "Um girls?"

Musa and I just sat there whipping our tears

"That was so beautiful, Stella." I cried

"Are you guys crying?" Stella asked

"Yes." I replied

"No. I just have something in my eyes." Leave it to Musa to hide her emotions. "You can't cry over something so mushy."

"Aww you guys." Stella came over and hugged us. "I love you too."

"Girls, you need to be finishing up now." A voice said "You guys will go on in the next fifteen minutes."

"Brandon!" Stella yelled as she ran from us and into her lovers arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Princess." Brandon said kissing her.

I giggled while Musa faked gagged

"Disgusting." Musa exclaimed

"You're just jealous because Riven's not here to kiss you."

"Yeah right."

"Speaking of which" I just thought. "Where is Helia and Riven? They said they was going to see Musa and I before the talent show started."

"Helia's car ran out of gas so Sky went to help them out." Brandon answered

"I hope their alright." I said sadly

"Maybe we should call them." Musa said as we both reached for our phones that was on the table but Brandon took them before we could reach them. "Brandon!"

"You two need to be on that stage in a few minutes." Brandon reminded us "Riven and Helia are fine so there's no need to call them. They have each other."

I sighed. "Right."

"Good. Stella and I need to hurry up and find ourselves some seats before we end up standing all night"

Stella giggled. "Come on sweetie."

After that said, the two love birds left.

"Now that their gone we can hurry up and get ready." Musa said.

"Finally." I laughed and sat by the mirror "Hair done, outfit on, shoes, nails, make up, hmm. Are we missing anything?"

"Nope, I think we are god." Musa exclaimed "Let's go."

But before we could even step a foot into the hallway something hit us in the back of the head and everything went black.

**End of P.O.V**

"I hope we're not to late." I said as Riven and I ran into the schools theater.

"We'll if we are it's your fault"

"What took you guys so long?" Bloom asked as we made it the group who was sitting in their seats "Flora and Musa are up next"

"Car trouble." I replied "Sky here had to give us a hand."

"Well you're just in time. We just had a five-minute break." Tecna said "Now sit down so we can enjoy your girlfriend's performance."

We sat.

Our teacher Ms. Brown came out with a microphone in her hand.

Everybody applauded.

"What a night!" Ms. Brown began "We've seen a lot of amazing performers tonight. Let's give them a hand."

Everybody applauded.

Riven booed.

"Riven!"

"I just came to see Musa and Flora." He grunted.

"Our next performers are two very talented young women." Here come my princess "One's a musical princess with an upbeat attitude and the others a nature girl with the voice of an angel.

"Whoop. Whoop. Let's go, Musa!"

"Riven sit down!" Stella shouted "LET'S GO MUSA AND FLORA!

Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome to the stage, Musa and Flora!" With that said everyone stood and applauded, screaming out Musa and Flora's names.

But nobody came out.

"Musa and Flora?"

"Musa?"

"Flora?"

"What the hell is going on?" Riven said "Where is Musa and Flora?"

"I'm sure their just running a little late" Bloom said

"Can't be" What "They was both ready to go when we Brandon and I left.

A girl ran onto the stage and whispered something into Ms. Brown's ear then ran back.

"I'm sorry about the wait but it looks like Musa and Flora are nowhere to be found."

"WHAT?"

"So I guess it's time to move on with the next performer."

"This is illogical. There is no way Musa and Flora would just leave on a night like this."

"I agree with Tecna." Layla agreed "Musa's been planning about this night since the beginning of school."

We all left.

"I'll go check the dressing rooms" Sky said as he left.

"I'll call Flora" Stella said but before she could do that, Brandon stopped her

"You can't call them." Brandon sighed "I took their phones."

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Riven asked

Before Brandon could answer sky came back.

"Find them?" I asked

"I'm sorry." He said and handed me a lock of Flora's hair with blood on it.

I fell to my knees.

"Where are you, Flora?"

**Next stories to be updated: Beautiful and Takes two. **

**Until next time :)**


	16. Kidnap part 2

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 15: Kidnap part 2 **

"Where am I?" I woke up to find myself handcuffed to a bed. My eyes are covered with a blindfold and it feels like the back of my head is bleeding. Also, I'm only in my underwear, bra and the bracelet Tecna bought me.

How did I get in this situation? The last thing I remember was Musa and I leaving our dressing room to go perform, then blacking out. Oh my God, Musa!

"Musa!" I screamed "Musa can you hear me?"

"I'm afraid your friend is busy." That voice. "But don't fret she'll be with you soon."

"Who's there?"

Whoever was there chuckled. "I'm surprised you haven't realised it yet. After all, I was your first boyfriend."

"Joseph?!" I had to get out of here and Find Musa. "What's the meaning of this?"

Joseph took off my blindfold so I could get a good look at his face and my surroundings. We was in a newly painted white bedroom. The only thing that was in the room was a chair and the bed that I'm laying on. The bed is covered with red rose petals. The whole room is decorated with burning candles. From the window I could tell that it was dark, but was it the same day? The room had a walk in closet and another door which I assume is the bathroom.

"Where am I?"

"You don't remember?" He asked shocked "We use to have such fond memories in here."

"I still don't get you."

Sigh. "Maybe this will clear your memories." Joseph then got on top of me and placed his disgusting lips onto mine. He then took his hand and ripped my underwear off.

When he stopped, he smiled. "We are in your old bedroom in Magix. The place where we was ment to make love and raise a family."

"You sick bastard! I cried. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you."

"Well if you love me, let Musa and I go free and NEVER bother us again. "

He just ignored me and used his hands to massage my thighs and touch me in places that was only meant for my true love.

_Oh Helia, where are you?_

**End of P.O.V**

"Somebody call the police!"

"I already did, Stella" Tecna sighed as she placed her phone back into her pocket. "But their not going to help us."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?" Riven yelled

"Because Musa and Flora has to be missing for more then 24 hours." Tecna answered

"But they could be dead by then." Bloom cried

"Don't think like that Bloom!" Layla yelled "If the police are not going to help us then we'll find them ourselves."

"Does anyone know who would want to take them?" Nabu asked

"Joseph." I whispered

"What?"

"Joseph." I answered loudly "Joseph must have took them."

"But how is that possible?" Nabu asked "Thought he was locked away"

"His parents somehow got him out early." I answered

"That doesn't mean he took Flora and Musa." Bloom said trying to hold back tears.

I then took out my phone and showed them the message." Joseph sent me this earlier today. I should have told you guys before but I didn't think he was actually going to do anything." I then broke down and started crying "I should not have left her out of my sight."

"I'm disappointed in you Helia." Riven exclaimed "Us guys may have hurt Flora in the past and maybe even hated her, but we still would have helped you protect her. Why? Because she made you happy. Ever since Flora came back into your life, we noticed how much you changed. Flora made you smile, your grades have gotten better and you are nice to others, and you don't try to sleep with other women."

"What's your point?"

Riven yanked me from my shirt to his face "My point is, you are her prince charming and you can't just give up on her when she needs you!"

After that said Riven let go of my shirt and I fell back to the ground.

"I'm getting Musa and Flora back from that bastard and I hope you are right by my side when I do."

Layla got down to my level and raised my head up so that I could look her in the eyes. "Flora is my best friend and right now she needs us to save her but more importantly she needs her prince to rescue her from a monster who could be doing who knows to her. Do you want Flora to have her womanhood taken away by a man she never loved? Do you want her to be destroyed? Do you want her to suffer more pain then she already experienced?"

"NO!" I screamed

"Then stop whining like a baby and help us find Flora!"

"And Musa!" Riven added

With one last tear, I got up. "You guys are right. Flora wouldn't want me crying, she would want me to fight for her life and make sure that that piece of shit get's what he deserves. Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered

"Guys! I know this is a touching moment and everything and everybody is pumped to find and beat Joseph's ass but WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL WE ARE GOING!"

"For once Stella's right." Riven exclaimed

"HEY!" Stella was ready to say something but Brandon kissed her cheek.

"You guys, Timmy and I have found a way to find Musa and Flora."

The group turned to the two smartest of our group.

"How can you find my Musa?" Riven cried. Wow he must really care for Musa

"With these." Timmy answered pointing to his phones

"How are your phones going to help?" Bloom asked

"For the upcoming science fair, Timmy and I are partners."

"Get to the point where your damn phones will help find me find my girlfriend!"

Whack! A loud slap was heard.

"Don't yell at Tecna, Riven!" Layla scolded

"Timmy and I created our own tracking device that can find and track down just about anything in the country."

"And how will this find the girls?" Sky asked

"Because Flora has the tracking device on the bracelet that I bought her as a welcome back gift." Tecna exclaimed

"Does she have the bracelet on?" Layla questioned

"She does!" Stella cheered "It went great with her outfit so I forced her to wear it. Hey! Where did you get that bracelet anyway and are there anymore still in stock?"

"Now's not the time to chat about jewelry." Tecna sighed "But if you must know, I bought it at Fit for a Princess and their are all sold out"

"Since when?"

"About a week ago"

"ABOUT A WEEK AGO!" Brandon and Nabu yell out while doing the smoney dance.

"Whack!"

"Knock it off you idiots, we have to find our friends"

"Not so rough Layla." Brandon said as he rubbed his now ingured head

"You deserved it!"

"Oh Layla, I love it when you give it to me rough." Nabu teased

"Why you sick..."

"ENOUGH!" I yelled tired of their shenanigans. "Timmy. Tecna. Track Flora's bracelet!"

"On it" They took out their phones and started punching in code after code until...

Beep!

"We found her!"

"Where?"

"Strangest thing. He took her to her old house in Magix" Tecna answered

"That's a two hours drive." Bloom cried "Who knows what he could be doing to Musa and Flora."

"Now's not the time to think about that." Riven said as he ran to the school's parking lot to my car. "Timmy text me the directions."

I followed Riven "Riven your the fastest. You drive!"

"Sweet!"

Brandon and Stella rode in his car along with Bloom and Sky. Nabu and Timmy drove in Nabu's truck as well Layla and Tecna since Layla's ran out of gas, much to her disliking.

"This is so unfair." Layla cried as she got in back seat of Nabu's truck

Tecna laughs and follows behind "I told you to put gas in it before we left your house."

"Guys, call us when you make it to Magix."

"Right!" Everyone agreed

"Alright let's go save our friends!" Bloom said determined as everyone drove off

_Hang on Flora, I'm coming for you_

**To be continued**

**Updates: I'm going to finish Change of Heart before I decide to update my other stories. Only 3-4 Chapters left for Change of Heart**

**Beautiful fans: I decided not to give up on Beautiful so please look out for an update**


End file.
